My Shooting Star
by LollipopCloudsandHoneyTyphoons
Summary: After a space ship crashes in Karin's backyard, she meets the handsome and powerful Kazune, who seems to have no memory of anything whatsoever- but the only thing he knows is that he is madly in love with Karin.Though what if this memory he's gaining involves the destruction of the planet? Future Lemon!
1. Stars

_I stared across the field of white roses and looked into the sky._

"_Where am I?" I blinked._

_Suddenly, I heard a loud rumbling sound, like an the sky, it seemed a shooting star was heading my way._

_I took a second to marvel at it, before I realized something."Wait a second.. a shooting star?"I squinted through the then out of no where, the shooting star changed it's course, heading straight for me._

_I screamed, "WHAT THE-" and the giant silver star crash-landed across the field, crushing everything in it's path as it slid toward me._

_And I was, unfortunately, one of the unlucky object's in it's path. Right before it crashed into me, I gave my final scream-_

"NOOOooo..." I bit my lip as I suddenly realized where I had woken up. My eyes met the confused one's of my fellow classmates as they turned to see why the heck I had screamed.

I froze as my eyes finally met my teacher's, which weren't confused, but as expected, fearsome.

I laughed nervously and sweat dropped. "Ah.. looks like I woke up.." I said aloud.

"It looks like you did.." She glared at me and I watched as her fist closed around the chalk she was holding and when she opened her hand, chalk dust dropped to the ground in a neat pile.

Some of the teenagers laughed, others just looked frightened.

I successfully dodged all of the objects she began to throw at me- an apple, more chalk, pencils, notebooks, math books, hard cover books, even her chair as she yelled, "Pay attention in CLASS!"

I sighed in relief when I looked back at her to see that she was panting and out of things to throw at me.

Except for her desk. Which, unfortunately for me, she lifted up successfully over her head, ready to throw.

"No ways" and "as expected" plus, "she's going to kill her!" could be heard in the room and the last one might have gotten to me more than I thought it would.

But just when she looked about ready to throw it, the bell rang for lunch.

Relief washed over me once again as I realized I had been saved.

She set the desk down and beamed brightly at the class, all traces of anger gone.

"Enjoy your lunch, everyone! Come back to class ready for our test, okay?" she said calmly.

The class stood and separated to eat their meals.

She squinted in my direction one last time, but then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No falling asleep in class, Ms. Hanazono, this is the 12th time this week, honey."

I sighed. "Sorry, Teach.."

She waved me off. "Whatever, get out of here before I do something else I'll regret.."

I smiled and grabbed my lunchbox out of my desk, bowing to my teacher on my way out.

"Thanks, Teach!" I turned on my heel and skipped out of the classroom door, down the stairs, and was heading outside to one of the trees near the gym when I was stopped right outside the school doors.

A boy with spiky blue hair and light green eyes held me by my shoulders.

"It's you!"

"It's.. me..?" I had no idea who this guy was.

"You don't know me?" he flashed me a smile that I guessed won every girl he talked to over, but I just ignored him.

"No, actually.. _Should_ I know you?"

He gave a look of disappointment. "Of course you should.. I'm the most popular boy in school.. Fujiwara Aito! Can't believe you haven't heard of me."

Who was this guy?

"Uh.. nice to meet you.." I extended my hand and he flushed slightly, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, Hanazono Karin." he spoke my name softly.

I frowned. "Oh, really, why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious, my dear?"

I cocked my head to the side. "No, would you just tell me?"

He looked a little annoyed, "Okay,then."

"Karin, I'm madly in love with you."

I blushed and he held one of his hands to my cheek.

It was embarrassing, but I was so used to all these love confessions – since I started junior high, I was being confessed to about 3 times a week, but now I was in high school and was 17, it was getting much worse.. I think it was around 8-12 times a week..

"Oh,really?"

"Yes, really.. we belong together."

I glared up at him. I could already tell what kind of guy he was.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" I asked.

Aito smiled. "You're the most popular girl in school, plus your incredibly sexy, why wouldn't we make a good couple?"

He grabbed a lock of my knee length dirty blonde hair.

"So.. that's your reason?" I frowned at him again.

Aito nodded, "What else? We'd be the best couple at this school.."

I'd never had anyone so stupid confess to me like this before..

"Sorry, Aito, but I don't have time for this." I pushed him away from me and began to walk away when I felt him grab my arm."Don't be like that.." I heard him mutter.I sighed, annoyed, and yanked my arm away successfully. "I'm not interested, so don't be a jerk. Now I have somewhere to be." I walked away and ignored him when I heard him say, "Just you wait, Karin! You WILL be mine! One way or another!"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the spot outside the gym that my friend and I would usually eat.

"Karin!" my best friend Himeka waved me over and I picked up my pace to sit beside her."Hey, Himeka." I beamed.

"I heard you got into some trouble today.." she smirked.I blushed. "Yeah.. uh.. I fell asleep and had a bad dream and woke up screaming.."

Himeka laughed, "You never quit, do you?"

"Yeah.. but you know, I got another confession not too long ago.."

Himeka stopped laughing and her eyes lit up. "Really? Who was it this time?"

I grimaced, "Some dude named Aito Fujiwara."

Himeka gasped, "Aito? No way~!"

"You know him?"

"He's the most popular boy in-"

"-school, he told me... that's exactly why he confessed, he thinks we'd be a perfect couple because of our popularity."

Himeka frowned, "You turned him down, right? I didn't know he was like that."

"Of course I turned him down..."

"Come to think of it, you haven't dated anyone at all yet..." Himeka sighed.

I nodded, "I guess it's because none of the boys here really catch my eye."I replied.

"Idiot.. all of the boys here are super HOT, why would you say that?"

I took out a rice ball from my lunch and stared at it. " I know,most of the boys here may be dying to date me and all, but.. none of them are really.. the _one_."

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"I don't know if I'm specific on personalities.. I think I'll know when he appears... _if _he appears.."

"Don't say, that, Karin, he'll definitely show up."

"But I've been dreaming about him since I was 13."

"_Patience_.. who knows... he might even come today."

"Yeah, right."

**Later**

I resisted the urge to fall asleep once again while in the last 10 minutes of school.. it wasn't easy.

"Are you awake back there, Hanazono-san?" my teacher shot me a quick glance and I perked up quickly.

"Of course I am! I feel like I drank 10 cups of coffee!" I blurted.

"So anyway, class, if the pool width is.."

As her voice trailed off, I immediately thought about something else.

It was the weekend! How could I forget?

My thoughts drifted off to my "dream guy."

Did I really not have any thoughts of a perfect boyfriend?

I guess I really _did_ have to meet him instead.

Man, I was weird.

Himeka and I walked home together after school and decided to go out for something to eat, which took longer than expected..It was about 8 when we left because we had also decided to get cupcakes.

I packed up a few cupcakes to take home, which both of us were surprised I even _saved_ since I eat sweets 24/7.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Karin!" Himeka waved and skipped off to get to a subway.

"Later, Himeka."

As I walked down the street, I stared up at the beautiful starry sky and beamed.

"What a pretty night.." I sighed and began to skip home.

Once I got to my house, I opened the door, set the cupcakes down, and ran to my aunt's science lab.

"Chisame-san !" I yelled for her.

I walked into her lab and found her testing something in a tube.

I took a second to admire the weird creatures in some tubes of liquid that I passed by, sure it was creepy, but it was somewhat science.. I was okay with it.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, hey Karin. How was school?" she smiled, her golden eyes sparkling.

"It was fine.. except.." I pushed a few things aside from one of the lab tables and sat down, swinging my legs.

"Except what?" Chisame tucked a lock of her short purple hair out of her eyes.

"Well.. I fell asleep in class again.."

Chisame stared at me for a moment before she burst into laughter, wiping at a few tears as she finally quieted.

"You never cease to amaze me, Karin... So, what did Mrs. Takahara throw at you today?"

"Everything."

Once again, she laughed, but turned to her work. When she poured a red liquid into a blue liquid, it fizzed, but when she poured the fizzing purple liquid into a green tube, it changed to a clear color.

I watched, amazed. "Waah.."

"Hey, I think there are supposed to be shooting stars tonight.. you should go outside and make a wish before they leave you behind."

I nodded and excitedly ran out of the large lab, upstairs to my room,dropping my bag on the ground and running outside to look at the sky.

It took awhile before I saw something- a large amount of moving flames- shooting stars.

I quickly closed my eyes and wished.

_A boyfriend.. a perfect boyfriend.. someone I need.. someone to really love.._

When I heard a horrifyingly familiar sound, the sound from my dream when the giant star was headed for me, I looked up at the sky to see a... _silver_ shooting star was leading the other flames.

Wait a second.

The other flames were sending small dart like beams toward the silver object.

It was like watching a video game.

"Wow.."

And then when the darts reached the silver object, I watched and heard 6 large explosions near the silver object.

My eyes widened. Was this REAL?

"Oh my .."

The silver object kept moving, and I sighed in relief.

Was this some kind of army training? Hopefully..

But then a larger amount of darts shot toward the silver object.

This was no army training.. this was an attack, wasn't it?  
What was going on?

I watched as the helpless silver object stilled, and then dropped down from the sky, covered in fire.

The attackers disappeared before my eyes.

And then, like in my dream, the silver object made it's way to crash into me.

I covered my head and screamed, crouching on the grass, not ready for the impact.

When a loud crash sounded not far from my house, I looked over and saw the destroyed silver object turning and bouncing through the woods.

I shook violently as the bouncing silenced, fire spreading through the forest. And then out of no where, the fire disappeared.

Someone had just died..

I pulled myself to my now shaking legs and took a step toward the explosion.

And then another.

And another.

Until I started running. I had to hurry, before something exploded, get this person- if they were still alive- out of their ship and do what I could to help.

I raced out of our backyard, hopped over the fence, threw myself into the woods, avoided the fire, tried to ignore the horrible gashes I was getting from the branches I ran by, the tearing of my uniform, I tried to ignore it all and focus on saving this person.

When I finally got to the horrible scene, I took a few seconds to notice the ship was oddly in the form of a giant silver crown.

A king's crown.

I must be dreaming.

I shook my head and rushed over to the damaged ship and looked around for an entrance into it.

I finally noticed there was a giant broken hole in the window and raced over to it.

I peered through the hole and found the pilot.

He had on a black helmet that shielded his face, except for his eyes,large cuts and bruises around his entire body, his uniform like suit was damaged, but cut so it revealed porcelain skin. His eyes were closed, which meant he might be dead, was I too late?

I unbuckled his difficult seat belt. I coughed and realized I was probably inhaling too much smoke.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed his arm, and wrapped the other around his back, pulling with all my strength.

I looked to see that I had pulled his upper body out successfully. I took a second to breathe, and then pulled again .

I felt the weight of him as he fell on top of me in the grass and I let out another breath when he collapsed.

I slid out from under him, leaned down, through his arm over my neck, and pulled him up.

I dragged him towards the opening of the forest, but froze when a wall of fire began to surround me with no way out.

"Help!" I screamed over the fire.

But I knew I wasn't loud enough. Would we be engulfed in flames before someone even noticed there _was_ an explosion?

And then out of nowhere, I watched as the pilot's hand came up, and with one small wave of it, a large gust of wind surrounded us both and grew, killing the fire.

And then he went limp again.

I didn't hesitate- I'd think about how weird this was later- I pulled him with the rest of my strength out of the forest, through the fence, and to my backyard.

Chisame could definitely do something to help him, not only was she a successful scientist, but worked as a famous doctor in our town as well.

I coughed – the smoke from the fire was finally getting to me.

We collapsed and I tried to drag us the short distance from the door, but felt light headed and knew I was going to faint.

I thought again quickly – if I passed out now, it would be a while before Chisame noticed I'd been outside for about 12 minutes now.

I crawled toward a rock, using the very last of my energy, and threw it through the living room window.

And then everything went black and I was pulled into another dream.


	2. Kisses

When I felt myself being pulled back from dreamland, I tried not to move, I wanted to fall back asleep.

But the throbbing pain on the side of my head was WAY too noticeable and the cuts and burns all over my body just made it worse.

I opened my eyes, staring up at the guest room ceiling.

Chisame must have saved me.

I sat up slowly, wincing at the pain.

I pulled the covers off of me and found myself wearing my nightgown – but I was wrapped in bandages from my head all the way down to my ankles.

I held the side of my head, where it was beginning to get even worse.

I decided to just lay down and let the pain pass – if it ever did.

I wasn't comfortable yet, so I rolled on my right side and felt something press against me and arms wrapped around me.

My eyes opened slowly.

_Chisame, maybe?_

I looked up at the stranger before me and blinked.

A boy was hugging me in his sleep.

A very _hot _boy was hugging me in his sleep!

I screamed and pulled away from him, scooting across the entire room towards the door, sitting on my legs and hugging myself, pressing my back against the door.

Who was this stranger and why was he sleeping on a futon next to ME?

Suddenly, he sat up slowly and pushed his shoulder length golden hair out of his mixed blue eyes.

I hadn't seen his eyes up close, but even from afar they were beautiful.

He himself was beautiful, but I thought his eyes were they most wonderful thing on him.

Even his amazing muscles on his arms, perfectly sculpted chest and abs.

I took a moment to realize that he was also wrapped in bandages from head to toe, but his bandages were stained with blood, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts.

I wondered what had happened to him.. who was this guy?

His eyes darted over to me and I flinched.

There was no expression on his face while he stared at me – I just noticed that his eyes had widened slightly in surprise.

And then, before I knew it, he was (ever so slowly) crawling toward me on his hands and knees.

His legs were long , I could tell if he stood beside me, he would tower over me at about a foot and a half.

My heart skipped a beat as he moved closer to me, and I pressed my back even farther into the wall.

When he was just a meter away, 3 things screamed for me to do something – One told me to run and call the police, another screamed to stay still, and another one told me he wasn't dangerous.

And I ended up staying completely still, because once he was a few inches from my face, his eyes had entranced me and caused me to stop breathing.

They were sapphire. And turquoise. And baby blue. And teal blue..

His hands came over to me and he rested them on the either side of my head, pinning me even further against the wall.

And then he stared deeply into my eyes.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

My cheeks flushed and I thought I saw him grin.

And then suddenly, the door opened and Chisame peeked her head in, and then slowly looked to her right, where we were in our odd position.

She blinked. "It seems you two like each other already."

I looked over at her and gave her a pleading look.

She laughed and waved the boy away from me. "Come on, sweetheart, let's switch your bandages."

He immediately let go of me and crawled toward Chisame.

She unwrapped a bandage around his chest, and we were both probably expecting to see a large and horrible gash, but there was nothing but perfect porcelain skin.

I looked at the bloodied rag, and then Chisame's expression.

She was frowning. "What the.."

She pulled off another bloodied bandage on his stomach. No scars, not even a trace of a cut.

She did this until his entire body was uncovered from the bandages and we stared at his perfect skin.

Was he even injured?

"Aunt Chisame.." I spoke quietly, "Who is this guy and what was he doing sleeping beside me?"

Chisame's golden eyes darted over to me. "You mean.. you don't know?"

I blinked. "Should I?"

She grinned, " This boy here is the one you saved from that crash outside."

I stiffened.

_No way.._

There was a flashback of saving that guy out of the space ship, and I remembered that he had been horribly injured.

"But.. how has he healed so fast?" I blurted.

Chisame took a minute before replying, "I have no idea, I'm going to run tests on him soon, but that isn't the only mysterious thing about him.. He can't seem to remember anything.. AT ALL.. except for you saving him, and when he woke up so I could give him his bandages, I noticed how attracted he was to you.. it was amazing.. he didn't want to move from the spot next to you, and I didn't want to make him.."

I blushed. "A-attracted? You mean..."

"Karin, I think he's in love with you." she giggled.

My face turned into a tomato. "O- oh.."

"There are probably a lot of things about him that we'll find out soon, however, and we have no idea what might be in that memory of his.. How'd you guys get out of that fire anyway? Wasn't it surrounding the forest?"

Another flashback..

"He.. I must've been hallucinating or something, but.. I think he blew it away with a wave of his hand."

Chisame froze. She muttered something under her breath and it sounded like , "Impossible."

The boy crawled towards me again. Not taking my eyes off of him, I asked Chisame, "Wh-what's his name?"

"I don't know.. maybe you should name him something.. _different._"He stared into my eyes and I tried to focus, but I couldn't..

And then out of nowhere, words popped into my mind.

"Kazune." the words came out of my mouth before I could even think and I flushed when he beamed at me, his eyes lighting name seemed to be a perfect fit for him, as if it was his name in the first place.

"I think he likes that name.. It suits him .." Chisame smiled, and then a phone rang. She stood up, and once again, I was alone with "Kazune."

He leaned in almost as soon as she was gone, and I shut my eyes tight, blushing furiously.

And then I felt something peck the exact spot on my head that was throbbing, and before I knew it, it was as if nothing was ever there!

I opened my eyes. No throbbing.

He looked down at my bandages and gently took one off of my shoulder.

He leaned in and kissed it, and I watched the burn disappear before my eyes.

I stopped breathing and watched him take every one of my bandages off and literally kiss the pain away.

He finally kissed the last bandage on my left ankle and then I looked at my spotless body.

He couldn't be human..!

"No way.." the only words I could say rolled off of my tongue.

He brought his face back up to meet mine and I flushed again and my heart began to pound.

He frowned slightly, as if trying to read my expression, and I asked, "W-what is it?"

And then he smiled and I heard him say, "Karin."

I blinked. "Y-yes?"

Suddenly, he hugged me, pushing his head in between my breasts and nestling there.

I froze and my eyes widened.

"Wh- what are you doing, Kazune?"

I heard him speak softly, "This sound., I love it."

I couldn't move.. at all.. Oh. My. God.

He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer.

He was so much like a dog in many ways.

And then something flashed through my mind – I had never reacted to a boy's touch like this before, never been so attracted to a guy, so in love with someone's eyes..

It couldn't be.. was I...?

I had to test myself..

I gently grabbed Kazune's cheeks and pulled him up to look at me and I stared intently in his eyes to see if it would effect me.

His face was blank and his eyes fixated on mine, never leaving them.

I felt trapped. I had froze once again and my face softened, flushed, and my heart began to pound.

He looked at me with half lidded eyes and leaned in.

My eyes widened.

What was he...

I stood completely still, and watched as he quickly moved his head to my side, kissing my neck in a spot I guessed he missed earlier.

"Uh.. thank you.." I looked away awkwardly and slid away from him, standing up and quickly walking out of the door.

I speed walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, and making sure he hadn't followed me or anything, shut the door and peeled off my clothes.

_Should I have maybe.. locked the door?_

I thought for a second.

_Nah.. I don't think he'd do something like that.._

I stepped into the shower and started washing my hair, running my hands through it a taking in the warmth of the water.

I sighed, leaning against the wall of the shower.

_I still can't believe all of this happened to me.._

I scrubbed the rest of my body quickly and wrapped myself in a towel, walking over to the sink and looking in the mirror.

The door opened and I flinched, slowly turning around to see that Kazune was staring at my towel covered body.

"Kyaa!" I blushed and covered up, crouching and turning away from him, embarrassed.

"Kazune! You're not supposed to be in here!" I yelled.

It was silent.

And then I heard something drop on the ground – like clothing.

And then I heard footsteps.

Confused, I turned around again and gasped.

Kazune was just inches from my face once again, and he..

I gulped.

_He wasn't wearing ANYTHING._

I forced myself not to look down at his ….body and focused on the words he spoke instead.

"Can I take a shower, too?"


	3. Rain

I blinked at him.

And then I giggled. "Of course you can take a shower.. but not with me in here, silly!"

Kazune looked disappointed. "But I _want _you in here..."

I froze, looking him directly in the eyes.

_He's so seductive.._

For a split second, I was _actually_ considering jumping back in the shower with him.

I shook the thought away and stood up, finding a towel and looking away as I wrapped it around his waist.

I gestured for him to walk into the shower and he just stared at me, blinking several times.

I scanned his beautiful body again.

_Oh, God, he's so beautiful, I could stare at him all day and still not get bored with it.._

I blushed furiously.

_Oh, great, now I'm starting to sound like some kind of pervert.._

I sighed and pushed him in the shower, closing the door behind him.

"There's soap in there you can use.." I yelled before grabbing my clothes from the ground and walking out of the bathroom.

When the door closed, I leaned against it, relieved that I made it out of there without completely freaking out.

I clutched my hand to my chest, trying my best to calm my heart down as his words and his nude body flashed through my mind...

I staggered to my room and quickly dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a white off the shoulder

blouse.

I walked into the living room where Chisame was talking on the phone.

"Chisame? I'm going out." I kissed her on the cheek and made my way out the door.

"Come back soon, hon, Kazune might go crazy." I heard her say, just as the door closed behind me.

I blushed and made my way down the hill to the town.

A while after I had gotten a few bags of groceries and was walking around, I saw a black tee shirt with a golden retriever on it in a store and immediately thought of Kazune.

Before I knew it, I was walking outside that same store with a giant shopping bag – the tee shirt and a bunch of other clothes that I imagined would look great on him.. I had really gone all out.

Skipping towards yet another cupcake store, I felt light hearted and.. different in a way..

I had never felt like this before, I was so.. happy.. to pick clothes out for.. a boy.. someone new to go back home to.

It began to rain when I approached a store, so I ran inside and hoped it wouldn't storm.

And that's when my phone began to ring.

I answered it happily, but my happiness was ruined when it was Chisame calling in a panic.

"Karin! Kazune disappeared! I think he's left the house!"

I sighed , "Oh, gosh.."

I gripped the bags in my hands and ran out of the store.

I scanned the streets while I ran back home, hoping he couldn't have gone far.

I only stopped to catch my breath, but began running again almost immediately.

"Kazune!" I called.

I asked around for signs of him, but no one would answer.

I gave up on the town and ran toward the hill, completely drenched.

I scanned the field, but there was no trace of him.

"KAZUNE!"

No answer.

I ran up the hill to the house and burst through the door, throwing the bags on the ground.

"AUNT CHISAME!"I shouted.

She was in the living room, yelling into a phone.

"He's tall, blonde - uh, I don't know, 6 or 7 feet? Anyway, he's lost! His name? Kazune... please, just find him-"

She looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Well.. I've tried calling the police already.."

My stomach dropped. "You mean.. he hasn't come back yet?"

She shook her head, "Where could he be? Do you think he's lost?"

I raced through the house to the backyard.

"Kazune? Are you back here?"

Maybe he had gone back in the forest?

I ran into the bushes, my heart pounding once again.

"Kazune!"

I tore through the path of leaves, making my way back to the spaceship where I had found him.

_That idiot!_

"Kazune!"

I pushed myself through the last barrier of bushes and vines, nearing the area with the space ship.

"KAZU-"

I stopped. There he was,with nothing but those black shorts on – his back turned to me, looking at the remains of his crown shaped spaceship.

He was standing completely still.

I wondered if he had heard me?

I silently walked up to him, a wave of relief washing over me.

I paused when I heard him talking.

He was whispering – whatever he was saying, it was really hard to hear.

"Kazune?"

He kept whispering.

I put a hand on his bare shoulder.

Almost as soon as I'd touched him, the whispering stopped and he turned to me.

I stopped breathing when our eyes met.

They were now a pure violet, no longer the beautiful blue I remembered.

He stared at me, his eyes cold.

He grabbed my wrist, still glaring at me, and I gasped, but when I looked back up at him, his eyes were those gorgeous blues again. He stared at me for a moment, no longer glaring, and then he smiled the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen.

His death grip on my wrist had loosened and he pressed my hand to his cheek.

_What in the world just happened?_

He closed his eyes and whispered, "Karin.."

I blushed, forgetting about what had just happened and pulled my hand away to hold it to my chest.

"Kazune! You're such an idiot! You had me and Chisame worried! Why did you leave out of the house?"

He blinked, expressionless.

" I wanted to see you.."

I balled up my fists. "We couldn't find you at all! You dum-"I was cut short when a bright flash and a loud, low rumble sounded from the sky, causing me to yelp and without thinking, racing towards Kazune and clinging to him.

The impact caused him to fall down, sitting down on the forest floor.

I had wrapped my arms around his neck, and was now sitting in his lap.

My heart pounded again as I opened my eyes, my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

I looked up at his slightly surprised expression.

He stared down at me, looking a little worried.

"K-Karin?"

"Uh.. I'm sor-"

Another bolt of lightning struck not too far above us, causing me to jump again and tremble.

I shut my eyes tightly.

_Please, go away thunder.. please go away.. this is so embarrassing._

I felt Kazune stiffen, but then I felt arms wrap around me and my eyes opened again.

I stared up at him in surprise, but only to see his eyes were closed and he was grinning, his face peaceful.

He held me tighter, giving me warmth.

I blushed again, but snuggled into him.

"Kazune? Are you trying to comfort me?"

_Gosh, what am I going to do with you?_

I pressed my hand to his stomach and closed my eyes.

I felt myself being lifted up and taken away – then the faint rustling of bushes as we left the forest.

Kazune carried me back into the house, and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Later**

When I woke up, I realized I was in a bath.

I blinked a few times before looking around.

Chisame was sleeping, but when she heard me shift, one of her eyes opened, and she sat up on her chair. "Hey, hon."

"Chisame?" I sighed and tried to think about what happened before I fell asleep.

When I remembered, I asked, "Where's Kazune?"

She smiled, "Oh, he's asleep in the guest room."

"Oh..uh.. how long have I.."

"About 10 minutes. I put you in the bath a few minutes ago.."

I soaked for a few more minutes before standing up.

Chisame handed me a towel and I wrapped myself in it.

"I'm going to bed..see you in the morning. And if you're going somewhere, don't leave without Kazune~" she skipped to her room.

I smiled and walked to the guest room to check on Kazune.

He was asleep on the futon from earlier, but I beamed when I saw he was wearing that golden retriever shirt.

I gently closed the door and made my way to my room.


	4. Pancakes

**IT'S SO FLUFFY, I'M GONNA DIE! :)**

The sun caused me to wake up the next morning, and I blushed when I realized Kazune had somehow gotten in my room and was now laying beside me, his arms around me, holding me to his chest.

I let out a soft laugh and tried to wiggle away, but he just held me tighter.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, and then slowly moved his hand up to gently place his fingers in my hair.

I felt my cheeks grow even hotter, and my heart began to pound.

"K-Kazune.." I listened to the silent beating of his heart and calmed down my own.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but the entire time I tried not to wake him by either laughing, or trying my best to escape.

I didn't accomplish either, several high pitched giggles escaped my mouth, and his grip on me only got tighter every time I tried to leave.

I ended up waking him, though, and when he did, he hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe.

"Karin.."

"Uh.. goodmorning, Kazune.."

"Good.. morning?"

I pulled back to look in his mixed blue eyes and I nodded, "Yeah.. it's what you say to others after you wake up and the sun rises again.." I almost forgot he didn't know much at the moment.

I was really wondering where he had came from. Or how he had lost his memory.. or when he would get it back.. and what would happen to him after that.

Would I ever see him again when he regained his memory?

"Good morning!" he gave me a beautiful smile that made me blush, and I quickly pulled away from him.

I sat up and scooted a little away from him.

"Uh.. um.."

He crawled over to me and cocked his head, confused.

At the same time, our stomachs growled, and I stifled another giggle.

"I guess we're both hungry, huh? Do you want something to eat?"

I didn't remember him eating anything since he crash landed.

He just stared at me, most likely not knowing how to answer.

_Idiot, your supposed to give him time to get used to being here before he can answer just ANY question like that.. _I reminded myself.

I stood up and reached out to help him up, and he followed me into the kitchen.

I took out a pan, placed it on an eye on the stove, then opened a cabinet to look for the pancake mix.

I sighed, annoyed, when I realized it was on a top shelf, and tried with all my might to reach it.

"Damn, I'm too short." I muttered. I really hated it when Chisame forgot I was really short for my age.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my hips, and then I was lifted a few feet into the air.

Surprised, I turned to see what was going on, and saw that Kazune was holding me up as if I was as light as a feather.

I blushed and he gave me a small smile. I turned back around and quickly grabbed the box I was looking for.

He set me down lightly, and I held the box to my chest, embarrassed, "I'm sorry.. I was heavy, right?"

He blinked, his expression blank, and I smiled to myself and turned to get out a measuring cup.

_**Later**_

I set a plate of pancakes down in front of Kazune, and stared at it.

"Go ahead.." I urged him.

He blinked, and I grabbed a fork and a nife from his plate, cut a piece of a pancake, and fed it to him.

I blushed, and he swallowed, and then his eyes lit up.

I laughed and handed him the fork.

When I handed him the nife, I saw him stare at it for a few seconds, before blinking.

Something flickered across his eyes for a moment,the look you get when you're starting to remember something, but you can't quite get what it is.

He blinked again before taking the nife from his hands as if nothing happened just then.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Kazune looked up at me and gave me a small smile before looking down at his plate to practice cutting again.

I picked up a nife and a fork and began cutting as well, but I was so busy trying to make sure he didn't cut himself, that I wasn't paying attention to mysel.

The nife cut me and I gasped, and the small cut bled slightly.

"Ow, ow, ow ow.." I sighed and held my finger.

_Idiot, pay attention to yourself, too!_

Kazune dropped his fork and nife and looked at me, a small hint of worry in his expression.

"Karin?"

"I-I'm fine.. just cut myself..It's just a small-"

He reached over, and with gentle hands grabbed mine and my heart pounded as his mouth closed over my finger.

I blushed, and the small pain receded. Kazune released my hand and looked at me.

"Th- thank you, It doesn't hurt anymore.."

I gently pulled my finger back and with red cheeks, returned to my breakfast.

He did the same just a little after, and I smiled when he got the hang of eating like a normal person.

He caught me staring at him, and he stared back into my light green eyes.

I blushed, but couldn't look away from him.

Chisame's familiar yawn made me jump and flush in embarrassment.

I turned around, "A-Aunt Chisame! Good Morning!"

She stared at me for a moment before smirking.

"I see you only made pancakes for you and your.. _Kazune_."

I looked away, "I- Um.. Uh.. Sorry..? I wasn't.."

"...thinking about anyone else but him?" she finished for me, and I frantically shook my head.

"That's not it- I.."

"It's fine, sweetie.." she laughed and turned to grab something out of the refrigerator.

_That's weird. I never forget to cook for Chisame.. _

I shook the thought away and stood up to go back to my room.

**Author : Yeah, it was a short chapter, sorry if you were expecting more after all this time, I was just trying to update some of my stories, but didn't really have any ideas, and I know the feeling when you want a fic updated after so long..**

**I'll try and make the other one longer, okay? :) I hope you enjoyed, I want this story to be filled of fluffiness.**


	5. Heat

Chisame took Kazune to the lab to run some tests that morning.

I stayed in the lab to watch.

He was quiet the entire time she ran a blood test, an eye exam, a strength test, and lots of others...

"Well..." Chisame finally said when the harmless tests were done, "I can say now that he isn't an alien, but he's not completely human, either."

"Oh.." Well, I kind of knew that, but it sounded better concluded.

"It will take longer for me to figure out exactly what he is, but, you see this mark on his back?"

Chisame gently told Kazune to turn around, and she lifted up his shirt to reveal a tatoo-like pair of black wings in between his shoulder blades.

I sort of gasped when I saw them, I hadn't seen them before, I didn't know how I could have missed them, but they looked beautiful!

"I wonder what they mean.."

"Me, too, I'm going to do some research on them."

"Do you thing it might have something to do with his space ship, too? It was in the shape of a crown.."

"Hmm.. a _crown_, you say?" Chisame started laughing, and pulled Kazune's shirt back down.

"Well.. yeah..." I smiled, "Pretty weird, huh?"

"Why don't you go out or something today? I want to teach Kazune some Japanese, and maybe he can go to school with you next week."

I blushed, "S-school?"

Chisame smiled, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, it's nothing... but why so soon?"

"Well, I'm not sure how he'd act without you around."

"But... are you sure he can handle being around people?"

"Course. Here, why don't you take him out later today?"

_Great, now we're really talking about him as if he is a dog._

**Later..**

While Chisame was teaching Kazune a bit of japanese, I sat down on the couch to think.

I wondered where Kazune had come from... and who he really was.

Would he ever remember enough to tell us? And... would he go back sooner than we thought?

Why was he here?

_Oh, hopefully I can take him outside today... I wonder if he hates staying in the house... I'd love to show him around.._

Grabbing the remote, I turned on the TV, and suddenly felt a little sleepy, so I lay down for a while, and eventually fell asleep.

I was dreaming about the night I had met Kazune, and then I woke up just as the crown shaped spaceship had crashed.

"Karin?"

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

I blinked a few times before I realized Chisame and Kazune were looking at me, Kazune with his usual curious, but sort of blank, yet beautiful expression, and Chisame looked worried.

"Wh.. what's wrong?"

"You have a fever, honey, and your cheeks are flushed red. Plus you're sweating so much... I guess you caught a cold from being in the rain. Even though you took that bath..."

"Karin... caught a cold?" Kazune asked.

Wow, he was getting better at talking already..

"You need to go to your room and get some rest, honey."

I sighed, disappointed. " Alright, fine."

I sat up and felt a little dizzy.

"Kazune? Can you carry Karin to her room?"

Kazune blinked at her for a moment before turning to me and holding his arms out, smiling.

I blushed, embarrassed, "I- I can walk, it's fine."

Chisame raised her eyebrow, and I struggled to stand, and after one step, I wobbled, feeling weaker than before, my body felt heavy.

I finally sank to my knees.

"Karin." Kazune bent down to lift me into his arms and I started blushing again, and clutched his shirt.

"Thank you, Kazune. And Karin, you should stay in bed for a while."

Kazune looked down at me with worried blue eyes, and I gave him a small smile, "I'm alright."

He walked me to my room and set me down gently on my futon.

I crawled in the blanket and lay down on the pillow, and he sat back on his legs, watching me.

After I got settled, I stared up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Damn, I wanted to take you out today."

_I'm sorry._

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

I beamed up at him, " I'm alright."

He smiled, "Karin's alright." he whispered.

And then I fell asleep.

**Few hours later..**

When I opened my eyes, it was almost noon, and I felt something cold on my forehead.

I reached up to see that it was a wet towel, and smiled a little.

I turned to see that Kazune was napping beside me.

Chisame appeared in the doorway with soup just then, and was smiling.

"You know," she whispered, "He stayed by your side since you fell asleep. I tried to get him to have something to eat, but he kept saying 'no.' He wanted to be there when you felt better."

_Oh, he's so sweet... Kazune, I promise as soon as I feel better, I'll take you outside and show you what everything is like._

After eating, Chisame left the room and I lay down to rest again.

This time, when I woke up, Kazune was staring down at me.

I blushed, and when he noticed I was awake, he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

The heat in my body instantly turned warm, and I felt so much better.

"Th-thankyou."

_So his kisses are magical... I wonder just where he came from..._

**That Night..**

Kazune had crawled over to the window and was staring out of it.

It was nighttime, and it was full of stars, just like the day I had met him.

I could have sworn he was whispering that long sentence like last night, but I didn't think to much of it.

I crawled over to him, feeling ten times better, and sat crossed legged, listening to whatever he was saying, but it was still to quiet to hear.

I looked over at him and noticed his eyes were that violet color again.

Was he okay?

"Kazune?"

He didn't answer, and when I leaned over to him, I noticed that whatever he was saying would be impossible to figure out because he was speaking another language. And it didn't sound normal.

There was no expression on his face.

Was he reciting something?

"Kazune?"

He stopped talking and his violet eyes darted over to mine.

"Human.."

Suddenly, he flipped me over, and was pinning me down, in between my legs.

"Ah!"

His now violet eyes bore into my green ones, and it was like he wasn't even the same person.

"You're so beautiful, human, and you confuse me."

My eyes widened, and he continued.

"I'm something more dangerous than you think..." he laughed once, and then pressed his body to mine.

"Kazune... what's.."

"You've named me such a peculiar name, and you're wrong if you think that's my real one."

I couldn't help but blush, "W- what's wrong, Kazune?"

"So this is what humans do when they're embarrassed...?"

"Him" saying this only made me flush an even deeper shade of red.

"What a beautiful color..." he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

He pulled back to stare at me, and I felt lost in his eyes.

Both the blue and violet were unnatural, but gorgeous.

"I have been sent to this planet for two reasons, and one of them is to find a wife... and you fascinate me with your beauty... _Karin,_ and I want to make you mine."

My heart pounded, and before I knew it, his eyes returned to that blue again, and Kazune fell asleep on my chest.

I was trying to find out what he could have meant by _two_ reasons.. and why in the world did he go into a trance like that?

What was going on? What was the other reason? He was more dangerous than I thought?


	6. School

The next day, I woke to a beautiful morning and I felt perfectly fine – no sick feelings at all.

I sat up and stretched, then stood up to walk to Kazune's room.

I opened the door and peeked inside.

He was laying down on his futon, asleep.

Deciding to wake him up, I sat on my knees next to him and whispered his name in his ear.

He didn't open his eyes, so I reached over to poke him, but his eyes suddenly opened and he grabbed my wrist, making me gasp.

"Karin..?" his grip on my wrist softened when he realized it was me and I smiled.

"Um, I'm feeling much better, so maybe I can take you out to-"

"It's Monday, Karin~!" Chisame passed by the room carrying a laundry basket.

My jaw dropped and I mentally kicked myself.

A whole other week of school was starting today and I thought it was still the weekend.

Poor Kazune had to wait a whole 7 days before I could take him anywhere!

"_Monday_?" Kazune asked.

I pulled my hand away and looked at him sadly.

"I'm so, sorry, Kazune, I forgot that I have school today. I'll be gone."

Kazune seemed disappointed after I'd said that, and he looked away.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're 8 minutes late, Karin~!" Chisame giggled, passing by the room again.

"Dammit, Chisame! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I stood up quickly and ran to my room to get dressed.

After throwing on my uniform, I raced to the living room.

"I'm leaving!" I ran over to kiss Chisame on the cheek before turning to Kazune.

"I'll be back soon." I whispered and walked out the door.

"Wait, Karin-" I thought I heard him say while the door was closing, but I tried to ignore it as I walked off to school.

_**Later..**_

It was even harder to pay attention in class when I was worrying about how Kazune was.

"Hmm, Ms. Hanazono. You know the answer?"

My math teacher pointed to a question on the board and I studied it for a second.

Then I blushed as I said, "Uh, no, I don't."

The class laughed and my teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Full attention next time, please."

At lunch, Himeka and I sat and ate in her classroom.

"So what's been going on, Karin?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I took my chopstick out of my mouth and looked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "You know... like how everyone's telling me instead of being asleep you're constantly staring out of the window and you barely finished any work in class today."

I flushed a deep shade of red, "I... I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

_Well, I'm not telling her a boy from outer space is living in my house as a guest because his spaceship crashed._

"Nothing, just an experiment Aunt Chisame was working on."

_**That afternoon...**_

When the bell rang for school to end, I packed all of my things up and left.

When I got outside, Chisame and Kazune were waiting for me.

As soon as he saw me, Kazune ran towards me and threw his arms around me.

I flushed, "K- Kazune, what are you doing?!"

"I... missed you!" he pulled back to look at me.

"Isn't it cute? I taught him what it means and how to say it!" Chisame beamed.

"Aunt Chisame, it's embarrassing!"

"Tell him you missed him, too." she put her hands on her hips.

"N-no! I'm not doing that!"

"Did Karin miss Kazune?" he looked worried.

"Of course I did!" I blurted, and blushed when I did, "I- I mean, I... well... ugh.."

Kazune hugged me again.

"Kazune missed Karin..." he sighed.

_**Later...**_

"Karin, I've enrolled Kazune in your school." Chisame said casually, taking a sip of her tea.

I almost dropped my tea cup.

"WH-WHAT?!"

"Why's that so surprising? I told you I was going to soon."

"Yes, but you said 'soon.' Not the next day!"

Chisame set her teacup down, " Kazune begged me for 2 hours straight to take him wherever you went, he's lonely without you here."

I sighed, "But... I..."

"I'd think you'd be excited for him to be with you at school, Karin."

"Yes, I am, but.. it just seems so.. soon, you know? We don't know how he'll be at school, it just.. I'm.." I blushed.

"I'm worried about him."

Chisame smiled, "You have a point there, but he really wants to be with you. It's only been one day and I'm convinced he should go. Plus, he'll be able to get better at speaking, who knows, maybe he'll recover his memory while being at school."

My heart skipped a beat as I remembered what happened yesterday.

I've already seen some kind of other side to Kazune. He was like a completely different person.

I wasn't sure I wanted to find out his other reason any time soon, either.

I was scared of how he'd act at school, I didn't want any one to hurt him!

"Just look out for him, okay?" Chisame gave me a hug, "If we're lucky, he'll be in your class."

_I hope so..._


	7. Mine

I woke up to a day I'd dreaded. Kazune was going to school with me today. Oh, joy.

Chisame had gotten his uniform yesterday night, making it official.

I felt a familiar warm figure next to me and flushed when I saw him.

The sun made his pale blonde hair glow even brighter, and his sapphire mixed eyes stared up at me innocently. I could see he'd already dressed in his uniform, but he'd left both his jacket and the shirt underneath buttoned, revealing his gorgeous chest and mid section.

"Good morning, Karin." he said when my green eyes met his.

I sat up quickly and backed up in alarm, pressing myself to the wall.

"Um, K- Kazune, you didn't button your shirt... oh, dear.." I said nervously and he crawled over to me.

He stared down at his clothes, not knowing what to do. I bit my lip and scooted closer to him, then with shaky hands, reached up to button both layers of clothing.

Chisame chose that time to walk in the room, and I realized just how odd this must have looked.

She stared at the both of us with wide eyes.

"Well... uh, this is interesting."  
"This isn't what it looks like! He needed help with the buttons!"

"Uh... uh-huh.. you don't have to explain."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah, okay." Chisame smirked. "I made breakfast, so you guys better hurry."  
I stood up to leave and Kazune followed behind me.

_Geez._

_**At School...**_

I looked down at Kazune's schedule. Well, it wasn't too complicated... maybe if I got my things together early, I could take him to Math

"Okay, you have a speech teacher that will help you with your words, alright? She's the first person you'll see in the morning. Then after that, you have math, and language arts, and English.. then.."

I glanced over at him to see that he was staring out of the school window, blinking, fascinated at a flower pot on the windowsill.

"Kazune.." I sighed.

He suddenly glanced up at me, his eyes full of question.

"What is this?" he asked, regarding the vase. "Th- that's a flower, Kazune." I walked over to him and picked up the little daisy. Kazune stared down at the flower, then a moment later, a small smile crossed his face. I gasped when he reached over and broke the flower from it's roots, leaving the flower itself and half of the stem attached before sliding it in my hair.

I stared up at him, eyes wide with shock, and he only beamed at me before I felt my cheeks reddened.

"Kazune, y-you're not supposed to do that, someone worked hard to plant that flower."  
He wasn't listening, he was admiring the way it looked in my hair. Must have seen something like this on TV...

I jumped when the bell rang, and students began pouring into the halls. I quickly opened the door to the Speech room before pushing Kazune inside and quickly saying to a surprised teacher.

"This is Kazune... Hanazono! He has trouble speaking Japanese, and he'll be one of your students learning this language in private! Bye!"

Darting out of the room and leaving Kazune behind, I shut the door and pressed my back to is, letting out a sigh of relief. I was like an overprotective mother taking her child to their first day of preschool.

Himeka passed by me in the hallway, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail with a big purple bow at the top. She smiled, almost passing me completely before forcing herself through the crowded sea of teenagers. She looked like a cute little fish trying to fight the strong current in an ocean.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Hi, Himeka-chan."  
"Good morning~!" she managed, panting as she finally got by them all. Suddenly noticing where we were, she asked, "Why are you in front of the speech room? You transferring classes or something?"  
"N-no... just showing a new kid around..."

"Oh, really? Who? Is it a boy?" she tried peeking into the speech class door's window and I moved so she couldn't. Himeka's kind of short, so she had no chance of trying to stand on her tippy toes to see.

"Umm... yeah... he's just... a guy."

And of course, Himeka knows I'm being mysterious.

"Is this guy... attractive?"

_In so many ways_, I wanted to say. But if I told her who Kazune was, I'm not even sure I could trust my best friend to tell her I was taking care of a person from outer space. How was I supposed to tell her that? She'd think I was crazy. Quick, think, Karin, what will you say if someone asks who Kazune is?"  
"Ummm, he's my... _cousin_."

Damn. That was the only relationship I could think of... but it's not like it's too bad of a cover for him, I mean, if I said he was my brother, I think it'd be awkward because in the future, I might... Wait, why _did _I say "cousin?"  
"What?! You have a cousin?" Himeka's big golden eyes widened before she frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"Chisame didn't-"  
"No, no!" I waved my hands in front of my face, "No, Chisame never... had any kids... Kazune is... um..."  
"Kazune? Strange name.."

I bit my lip, thinking, "Um... Kazune is my... great grandfather's youngest sister who's now deceased's

... adopted son.." Well, that sounded just about right.

Himeka looked deep in thought, "Oh. That's cool, I didn't know you had a cousin. So you two aren't related by blood?"  
I shook my head. This was good, if word got around that Kazune was my cousin, then in the future if we... well.. uh... What?

"Okay, well, I'll see you in Biology. Point him out to me then, okay?"  
I let out another sigh of relief as Himeka skipped down the hallway. Thank goodness.

_**In class..**_

Unfortunately for me, Himeka has a very loud mouth and likes to think out loud, so word got around to at least 80% of the high school that I had a cousin. People were whispering behind me about Kazune, no one had seen him yet, but there was a lot to talk about on subjects like this.

I was so busy wondering if Kazune was alright, if the speech class was going okay that I couldn't even focus in math. Which earned me a chair thrown in my direction by my most _faaavorite, _violent teacher, of course.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO-"  
"_PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS_, I know. Sorry."  
She continued on with the lesson with a few glances in my direction to make sure I was paying attention. I followed her, yes, but I was still thinking about something else.

I knew this lesson anyway, it didn't matter.

When the bell rang, I snatched my things so fast, I was the first one in the hallway, speed walking down the hall, turning corners, running down the stairs, avoiding traffic as much as possible. I finally saw the door in front of me and took a step toward it.

Just a few more steps and –

An arm suddenly appeared in front of me and slammed against the locker, blocking my way to the classroom. Then another hand slammed against the locker behind me and I looked up at the person I was being caged by.

Light green eyes glanced me up and down and I glared up at the spiky blue hair gelled into a Mohawk.

Damn. Aito again. I was hoping he'd gotten the message that I didn't want to see him after that one Friday. Aito smiled smugly.

"Hey, Karin. I wanted to say hi. I don't think our relationship got off to a great start last weeken-"  
I held up a hand in front of me and glared at him, "Get away from me. I have places to be."  
"Of course. But how about we go together. It's about time people started realizing we're dating, right?"  
Nearby, a few girls walked by and hearing the only 2 word's "We're Dating," they squealed and started whispering to everybody.

Oh, my GOD.

"See, now look what you did, you IDIOT!"  
"What? They heard us? Let them hear. Now it's official-"  
"How many damn times do I have to say it to get it through that thick skull of yours that we're NOT DATING?!" I grimaced. And of course, no one heard those 3 words.

Aito's hand rested on my neck before sliding up to touch my cheek."Come on, Karin, where do you have to be that's better than not being with me?"  
I opened my mouth to answer when a hand grabbed Aito's wrist and pulled his hand away from my face. I gasped and turned to meet the eyes of someone I was actually surprised to see.

It was Kazune, but his eyes were back to that mysterious violet, and those same eyes were glaring daggers at Aito, who looked just as surprised as I was.

One of Kazune's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me out from Aito's cage. He held me close to his chest protectively and I stared up at him, wide eyed, but he was smirking at Aito now.

"Sorry, but Karin has to be with me right now. She promised me lunch."  
Aito narrowed his eyes at Kazune before saying coldly, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm her boyf-"  
"- Cousin, he's my cousin." I interrupted immediately, surprised at what Kazune was going to say before. Aito's glare turned into a smirk.

Probably because that meant I was still single. And that he still had a chance.

As if.

"Well, it's nice to meet you-"  
"My name's -"  
"Kazune. Kazune Hanazono." I glanced up at Kazune. He was staring down at me, and looked a little frustrated. Aito smiled at us.

"Well, Kazune Hanazono, I just thought you should know- make some time for me and Karin to get together, okay? Since we're dating."

I glared at Aito this time, "We are NOT -" I was cut off when Kazune slid his hand into mine and pulled me away, stopping to call over his shoulder, "I'm not sure how that will work out. I don't let my _cousin_ date just any guy. I'll have to observe you first."  
Nearby, a few girls squealed. Great, now they thought Kazune was the overprotective cousin who was going to keep me away from any kind of romantic relationship. More gossip.

We walked away from Aito, me stumbling and trying to keep up with his quick walk.

What had made him phase like this and turn into that _other person _?

"K-Kazune, hold on, I-"  
When we were alone in the middle of a staircase, Kazune pushed me against the wall and lifted me quickly on the counter of it, earning a surprised gasp from me as he made his way in between my legs before I could protest for him to back away.

"Ah, Kazune, what are you-"  
One of his hands rested next to me while the other reached up to take my face in his hand. He moved so that he was pressing the side of his face to mine and whispered.

"I want you to remember this. You are _mine_, understand? I'm not letting you get into any kind of romantic relationship with any of these **filthy** human teenagers."

I felt my cheeks flush and there was a light chuckle before lips pressed to my burning cheeks.

"Have I embarrassed you?" Kazune said softly. I jumped back from him, trying to push through the embarrassment to show him I was angry.

"W-who are you to tell me I can't date anyone?!"

He gave me a sideways smile and his violet eyes bored deeply into my light green ones.

"You're fiance, of course."

My eyes widened in shock and I shook my head, "I- I have to go!" I struggled to get away from him, but he held me tightly and looked at me again. Damn, his eyes were gorgeous.

"Mine." he whispered again, leaning in to kiss me, and I stiffened. He noticed, and sighed before pulling away. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make my way to room C202."

Then he walked away.

He said fiance, right?


	8. Lunch

Kazune wasn't back to normal when I came to pick him up from his science class – but he _was _surrounded by girls when he walked out of the door – popular girls, nerdy girls, goths.. etc. Girls from every kind of group or clique were shouting about how smart he was and how he made astronomy look so easy. Apparently, he could point out every star on a poster of the planets orbiting and would get it right.

I'm not sure how, but he'd also managed to magically rebuild everything machanical that the teacher couldn't in that classroom.

"Hanazono-kun, you're so COOL!"

"No wonder your cousin is Hanazono Karin-san!"

"Waaaah! The both of you are so cool!"

"I'm so jealous. The both of you would be the cutest couple in the high school~!" one girl shouted, making me shudder. My heart beat quickened when Kazune's eyes stopped scanning the large mass of girls surrounding him and his violet-amethyst orbs fell on me. His eyelids lowered slightly and his lips curled in a sly smile before he pushed towards me and grabbed my hand. He kissed the back of it as the girls watched us eagerly.

"Kyaaa!"

"So cute!"

"AWWW!"

Kazune's gaze never left mine. I bit back a gasp at the look in his eyes as he spoke again.

"Maybe we would look like a cute couple. What do you think, Karin?"

I flushed in embarrassment and my heart began to pound against my chest. Such beautiful eyes.

Without thinking, I answered, "Mmm, maybe."

He smirked and pulled my hand to his lips.

"Kyaaaa!

"Did you hear that?! She said maybe!"  
"Oh, my gosh, does that mean-"  
"No way~!"

"Make it official, then. Kiss her!"

"Yeah!"

I started to shake my head when he wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to him. He leaned down so that our foreheads were touching and his eyes bore into mine once again.

"How about it? Kiss me, Karin."  
"N-no, I.." I wanted so badly to resist, but I was so lost in his eyes I was barely even paying attention.

Instead, I stood motionless in his arms.

Our eyelids lowered at the same time and he leaned in so that our lips were just inches apart.

I finally found my voice, "P-Please. Don't."  
Kazune stopped, a painful and frustrated expression crossing his face. Could it be? He really wanted us to? But..

He pulled away abruptly and plastered a fake smile to his face.

"Sorry, ladies. My Karin is a little too shy today. Maybe next time, hmm?"  
Disappointed sighs echoed down the empty hallways and I grabbed Kazune's hand before pulling him towards my locker and taking out 2 lunches silently.

I felt his eyes on my back, "Something wrong, my love?"

I bit my lip, clutching the bento I made for him and suddenly shoved it toward him, avoiding his eyes.

"Here. Take it and... go eat with someone."

To be honest, I found myself feeling a little angry that he was popular with about 98% percent of the school in less than an hour.

And.. It's not because I want to be the most popular, either.

Oh! I hate it when I don't even know _what_ I'm angry about.

It was quiet for a moment, and then his hand was covering mine on the lockers, and he wrapped an arm around me from behind before pulling me closer to him.

I flushed. This was a high-school! Did he have any idea how intimate this kind of position was?!

He leaned over to gently bite my ear, "You made me a lunch, didn't you?"  
When I didn't answer, his hand slid up my stomach, seriously close to one of my breasts, and I gasped, "Y-yeah! So..?"

"So let's eat our lunches together." he breathed, releasing my ear. He pulled himself away from me and grabbed my hand before pulling me down the hallway.

_**Outside..**_

"Ow... slow down, would you?" Kazune pulled me outside, ignoring the girls shouting invitations for him to sit with them for lunch, and found a perfect tree for us to sit under. He sat down, his back resting against the tree, and I stood before him, still blushing from earlier and not knowing where to sit.

He held his arms out to me , "Sit in my lap."  
"No!" my eyes widened, and I shook my head frantically. Kazune rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

A moment later, I was sitting on his lap, my legs resting next to him, and he kissed my forehead.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? You don't have to be embarrassed. It makes me sad that my fiance seems so uncomfortable around me." he whispered.

"I advise you not to get up, either."

I glared up at him, "Now you're _threatening_ me?"  
"No." he sighed, and he scanned to campus for someone, "I'm helping you out, you know. That Aito kid has been watching you closely for an opening to bug you again. Whenever he sees you with me, he gives up and leaves. I'm not sure what he'd try to do now that you have a free period for lunch."

I shuddred and found myself not wanting to get up, and instead, snatched his lunch box and handed it to him before opening my own.

"It looks delicious." he opened it and I looked over at him, my heart leaping. "Won't you feed it to me?"

"Wha-" Before I knew it, Kazune had switched our positions again so that I was straddling him.

He grabbed me by my hips and held me in place as I glanced around frantically and tried to pull away.

"You pervert! We can't sit together like this when so many people are around!" My cheeks burned and I squirmed in his arms, "St-stop!"  
His hands moved from my hips to wrap themselves around my back.

"Would you prefer we do this in private? Where no one can hear or see us?" he said seductively, making my heart pound as I realized what he meant.

Shaking my head, I quickly opened his bento and using a pair of chopsticks, fed him a roll of sushi.

He closed his eyes and bit into it.

I bit my lip, scanning his face for any dislike or liking, and he finally opened his eyes.

"You're a very... average cook." he smiled.

I flushed, embarrassed yet again, and looked away from him, but he hooked a finger under my chin and had stabbed another sushi roll on the end of a chopstick.

"Here. You taste it, I'll feed you."

My lips parted before opening so that the food went into my mouth, and he beamed.

I chewed. It wasn't bad, but not too good, either. I still had some training to go through, I guess.

"Damn. How embarrassing." I frowned and pulled my leg from the side of him so that I was sitting on his lap more properly with both legs on one side.

"I liked it, you don't have to be embarrassed. Though I'm still encouraging you to learn a bit more." he laughed, and I pouted, "Hey!"

I finished the rest of my lunch on my own and felt a little tired, leaning against him.

Kazune wrapped his arms under me in a bridlestyle position and let me lay against his chest as I dozed off for the remaining hour.


	9. Want

I awoke the next morning to the feel of a warm body next to mine.

Gentle arms held me tightly in a protective embrace and I felt a familiar body pressing up against me from behind. I turned my head slightly, hoping not to wake _him_, and blushed.

I was going to have to get used to this – Kazune finding his way into my room. Weeks ago, I'd found it was him sleepwalking.

It was pretty embarrassing, the first time I'd found out.. At first it had scared the heck out of me.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find my throat was really dry and went to get some water from the kitchen. From the place I was standing in the kitchen, you couldn't see the entryway, so I hadn't seen anyone coming.

Right when I was pouring the water into a glass, I felt his familiar arms wrap around my waist and his stomach press against my back. I stiffened in chin rested against my shoulder and his cheek pressed against mine as if he was looking to see what I was doing. But I turned to my left to see his beautiful eyes were closed and his long eyelashes were hanging slightly over his cheeks.

I almost …..._moaned._

I'd never really mentioned it before, but I realized I liked it when he held me that way. I couldn't explain it.. It just felt so good.. he was so warm.

I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to wake him, so I just took his hands and led him carefully back to my room. It may have sounded weird or perverted, but he has the habit of crawling into my bed at night, anyway, so what was the point? But, I had gotten another futon because I was too embarrassed to sleep in the same one with him!

It continued after that.

This morning, he was holding me like always. You know... the normal Kazune.

Not the perverted and mysterious one.

Come to think of it.. I haven't seen the other Kazune in about 12 days.

Yes. I was _counting._

And I don't know why... yet.

"Kazune... wake up.. it's Saturday.." I said gently. The gorgeous blonde teen only stirred.

I twisted in his arms and pushed his soft golden hair I could spend hours running my fingers through out of his face. His eyes opened slowly and his mixed sapphires fixated on me.

"Good morning."

Kazune had learned Japanese VERY quickly. In only a week and a half, he could respond to almost anything I said. I think the only few things he didn't know about were curse words,violence, romance, and.. sex.

All things I'm positive his other half knows perfectly well about.

Sometimes I was scared to be alone with him!

"Good morning..." I felt my cheeks redden once more. Kazune cupped my cheeks,leaned forward and kissed one of them.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"N.. no, I'm fine."

"You're.. red."

"Yeah.. I'm.. I'm just.. embarrassed.."

"What's embarrassed?"

He looked like a curious puppy with those big eyes! I was lost in them for a second, completely spaced.

"Karin..?"

His smooth voice made me snap back to reality and I tried to come up with an answer.

"Uh... um... it means I.."

"..Kids, enough with the snuggling. If you're going out today, you better hurry!" I heard Chisame call.

"Ah. That's right.. we were supposed to go on a date today...!"  
"A date?" he cocked his head.

I felt my embarrassment show on my cheeks and I shook my head frantically, my ponytail swinging.

"T-that's not what I meant.. you know... uhh... a date.. as friends...! Not the other kind of date!"

Kazune sat up and looked down, a blank look on his face. I'm not sure if he noticed, but his hand had never left my hip and he was supporting his weight by keeping his hand next to my head on the ground. I stared up at him shyly.

"What's the other kind of..._date_?" he asked innocently.

"Ahh... ummm... well... it's.. when a couple will go out together.."

He blinked, " Are we a couple?"

I shook my head again, "N-no! Couples are two people who are .. in l-love."  
"_Love? _Are we in.. love?"

_I don't know, really. I mean.. I might, but I'm not sure if you... WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

I sat up and sat on my knees and looked up at him again.

"I... no.."  
Kazune searched my eyes, "What does it mean?" he asked, reaching up to gently brush a strand of hair out of my face.

"It's an emotion you feel when you... really care about someone." that was as simple as I could put it.

"_Care?_ I care about you."

I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. My eyes widened in shock, locked with his gorgeous ones, and my cheeks reddened from embarrassment. I bit my lip and struggled to look away.

Kazune placed both hands on the ground next to my legs and leaned in, his lips grazing my cheek.

I gripped the bottom of the futon when I felt his chest press against mine. I could feel his heart pounding through the cloth of his loose black tee.

"Karin."

I turned slowly since his face was so close and bit back a gasp at the look he was giving me in his eyes.

I gazed into the sapphire, true blue, and twilight ocean blue eyes and I let go of the futon to touch his chest with shaking hands.

Kazune gave a small smile as his soft eyes searched mine again.

Both of his hands reached up to cup my burning cheeks and I looked at him with heavy eyelids.

"K-Kazune..."

I looked down at his lips.. they looked so soft and kissable.

I wanted... I wanted to...

_What _do_ you want?_

It was a dumb question, my body already knew, I just hadn't thought too much about it. This time, my hands were gripping his shirt as if for dear life. I felt dizzy just by the way he was looking at me. We moved at the same time, leaning in closely. Kazune had probably watched a lot of scenes like this on TV and wanted... to try it with me, because he was being so gentle and perfect.

I shivered when our lips finally touched. My heartbeat increased.

His lips felt wonderful. When I closed my eyes, I saw stars and fireworks. I know, it may have sounded cheesy, but it was true.

"Mmmn..." I deepened the kiss, wanting more. Although it was my first kiss, I was lucky it was such a hot one. My hands touched his stomach and I felt him tremble before leaning further in quickly.

"...K...arin..." he pulled away, we gasped for air, but for only a second before I claimed his lips again.

Kazune grabbed my sides and gently pushed me down, crawling on top of me. We weren't sure who would be dominant, therefore making it difficult for me to stay still.

I threw my arms around his neck and he grabbed my leg before hitching onto his waist and gripping it tightly. The need for air increased, my body felt so hot and I was yearning for something I'd never really wanted before.

My lips parted to gently caress his with my tongue. Kazune inhaled sharply.

I whimpered under him and began to squirm. I wasn't even sure what I was doing, now. My senses were clouded so all I could do was feel. My hips brushed against his on accident and Kazune pulled away.

"Now, now, my dear, we'll both get what we want soon enough, there's no rush."  
My heart skipped a beat at the deeper, sexier tone of Kazune's voice and I looked up to meet violet/amethyst eyes that were searching me hungrily.

I gasped.

It was..._him_!

I struggled to get away and he only smirked.

"Look, I want you very badly, and you want me too, so why are you changing your mind so suddenly?" he grabbed my hips and held me in place. I was weak against the strong hold he had on me.

"G-get off! It's not fair that you randomly changed like that! I.. I thought you were.. I -"

"You thought I was Kazune, right? My name is Apollo... Enough talk, let's continue, I love where this is going, don't you?" he said in a seductive tone. He leaned down and crashed his lips against mine.

He pulled away, biting my ear and making me yelp.

"**Come on, don't you want me?" **he pressed his form against mine and I used all my strength to push him away. I succeeded, and when I did, I slid out from under him and jumped to my feet, hugging myself.

"W-why are you such a pervert?! If I tell you to get off, then you GET OFF!"

"Why wouldn't I be perverted around you? You have such angelic curves, it's hard to keep my eyes and hands off of you, my sweet."

I glared at him through watery eyes, feeling humiliated, and was still trying to catch my breath.

"Please, I don't want you to be angry with me.." he crawled toward me on his hands and knees, moving slowly like a lion ready to capture it's prey. He bent down and grabbed my ankle – gently – before lifting my foot to kiss it.

"But I can see that you're not ready for me just yet.. but that doesn't mean I'll be able to fully control my urges, darling."  
I had to slam my hands against the wall behind me to gain my balance, wobbling.

"Ahhh! H- hey, stop it already, we have to go!" I pulled away from him, flushed.

"You're still going to take me out on this human activity called a 'date?' Wonderful!" he beamed like he was this happiest person in the world.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

I'd be lucky if I could get through this entire day without my innocence being taken.

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Happy Birthday, PrincessOfDarkness3! I hope you have a good day! :)**_


	10. First Date

_Staaaaaare..._

Sometimes I regret the things I say.

_Staaaaaaaaaaaree..._

Like, telling someone I want to take them out on a date, or, just out to do something.

_Staaaaaaaaaaaare..._

And since you're just naturally a kind person, you do the right thing, and when you do the right thing, it ends up being the worst thing you've ever done.

_Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare..._

But I just can't HELP it, you know?!

_Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_

I stood abruptly out of my seat and threw my restaurant menu at Apollo's face.

"_WILL YOU QUIT STARING AT ME?! I'M TRYING TO PICK SOMETHING FROM THIS MENU!"  
_As the menu slid off his flawless features, he sighed.

"Honestly, my human goddess, why are you so annoyed that I'm simply examining your _beauty_?" he opened his eyes and gave a look of mock sorrow.

"You're just staring at me to annoy me!" I lowered my voice from all of the weird looks we were getting. Apollo shrugged and gave a half smile.

"You look very stunning when you're annoyed, then."

"Shut up – and just stop." I sat back down and snatched the menu from the table.

He laughed, "Are you not used to being stared at? That's strange.. am I the only one that understands how beautiful you are?"

I blushed, "No! I'm very popular at school because of that and how nice I am to others."

He raised an eye brow, "Nice? You're nice to _others_? How surprising."

I narrowed my eyes, "Quiet!"

"Are you guys ready to order?"

A soft voice rang out next to me and I turned to see a waitress with dark blue eyes and long black hair. Her eyes immediately wandered over to Apollo and I saw her eyes practically sparkle.

"My name is Hana!" she extended her arm. Apollo turned to her and glanced from her to her hand and back to her again. He never took it.

There was an awkward moment of silence before the waitress slowly dropped her hand.

"Uh, um.." I began, "I'll have the Sunny Side up eggs, ple-"

Hana glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and never said anything.

Pretending she didn't hear me.

I gripped the ends of my skirt, "Um, excuse me-"

"-What would you like on the menu? Anything interesting to you?"

Apollo shook his head, "No, not really." he said simply.

Hana looked away for a second, trying to figure out what to say in that hollow head of hers.

"Don't want breakfast? We have lots of salads we'd love the customers to sample-"

"I'm not hungry."  
"Eh? Would you like anything to drink?"

"Karin."

I blinked and met Apollo's gaze.

"Let's go some place else. I'm really not that hungry."  
Surprised, I gathered my things and stood out of my chair.

"Uhh- wait! Did I say something wrong?"

"You're annoying."

My eyes widened and a second later Apollo was pulling me out of the restaurant.

"Apollo! That was rude -"  
"There's something better we can do, right? I don't really like this thing called a 'restaurant.' Why don't we eat whatever you cooked in that basket you're holding?"  
"This is for lunch." I took my hand away and rubbed my wrist.

"Then let's eat our lunch right now."

"No! It's 11 A.M. I'm saving this for later."  
Apollo scanned the streets of Tokyo, trying to finds something.

"Hmmn, I wanted to go to that place called Sakura Park," I thought out loud, "Why don't we go there?"

I blushed. My friends said it was very romantic and they usually went with their boyfriends.

"A park? What can we do there?"

"Well... there are lots of things to explore... we can find a spot later to eat this." I held up the picnic basket.

Apollo thought for a second, "Alright, then."

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

A gentle breeze blew and pushed my hair out of my face. I stretched, reaching up to feel the pretty pink and white cherry blossom petals touch my hands. I gathered a bunch of them in my palms and spun around, smiling brightly.

"Well? Don't you think they look pretty?" I asked Apollo again.

He was sitting in the grass, one leg bent with his elbow resting on the knee. He stared up at me and his eyes widened slightly.

I stopped smiling, "Wh... what?"

"Nothing, it's just..." he looked away and scratched the back of his head, "... you looked really pretty smiling like that, I guess."

I blushed, flattered and sat down next to him.

"We... can eat now.. All that walking made me tired..." I grabbed the picnic basket and held it up.

I heard a low growl come from Apollo's stomach and I giggled. He frowned and looked down at himself.

"Here-" I opened the basket and took out sushi, egg rolls, rice, and drinks.

"Are you going to feed me like you did at school?" he asked.

I wanted to hit him. "No. You can feed yourself."

"But we're on a date, aren't we? They're doing it." Apollo nodded in another direction and I followed his eyes.

There was a pretty happy couple not far from us, sharing food with each other. I stared at them for a moment and blushed when Apollo turned to look at me.

"Just because they're doing it doesn't mean we have to. They're a couple."

Apollo pushed the picnic basket out of the way and pushed me down on the grass. I quickly pressed my legs together- I was wearing a dress after all.

A moment later, I was pinned to the ground. He hovered over me, his hands and legs on either side of my body.

"Aren't we a couple?" he stared deeply into my eyes.

I shook my head, excitement making my heart pound. "No! Get off – this is a public place – there are probably children here!"

Without warning, Apollo leaned down to kiss my nose, my chin, and my burning cheeks.

"...so pretty..." he whispered against my skin.

"A—Apollo!" I gasped and shut my eyes tightly, feeling my body heat up from his very powerful kisses.

He pulled away from me and grabbed one of the hands lying near my head. Pulling it toward his face, he kissed my palms.

"That's the first time you called me by my real name." he smiled down at me.

"Please, get off, this is embarrassing..." I stared up at him rather shyly.

"Anything for my fiance."  
He reminded me.

Ugh.

As Apollo pulled himself off of me and instead sat down next to me, I stared down at my fluffy, white cotton dress.

"You know you can't just do stuff like that in public."  
"I don't see anything wrong with it. I was just showering you with kisses."  
"You don't get it! You're supposed to do something like that when we're in private-"

I regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of my mouth. Apollo turned to me, his eyes gleaming possessively. He caressed my cheek.

"Are you saying you want to continue something like this at home where we'll be all alone?" he leaned forward so we were inches apart.

"No, I never said that-"  
Apollo turned so his mouth was next to my ear. He bit it playfully and whispered, "Do you want me to touch you?"

I squirmed when he placed a hand on my hip and stared into the sky when I finally processed his words.

"N-no!"

"And why not?" he bit down on my ear harder. I yelped and gripped his shirt.

"Because... we... we... I... I don't like you in that way! You're supposed to be my cousin outside of the house!"  
Apollo pulled away and narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to be your cousin. And you say you don't care for me romantically when it's obvious you do. Perhaps your heart knows it but your mind doesn't?" he grabbed my wrist and put it on his chest. His heart pounded hard against my palm.

"I'll change your mind then... but.. what should I do...? I wonder..."  
Cupping my cheek with his free hand, Apollo leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I sighed. It felt too good to pull away. It was a date, anyway.

His kisses were so special and warm. I felt my whole body yearning for something more, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

I was too scared to lean in, even though I wanted to, I was starting to get confused..

Apollo growled against my lips, frustrated I hadn't responded to him kissing me and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes to savor the beautiful moment before finally leaning in gently. I felt him smile against my lips.

I began to wonder if I had made the right decision...

Apollo's strong arms wrapped around my back and I continued to grip his shirt and jacked with both hands.

"Mnn.." I moaned against his lips once, causing him to hold me even tighter. I thought I would pass out – I was losing oxygen anyway because we were kissing for so long.

I lightly hit his chest so he would pull away and tried to do it myself, but he refused to let go. I opened my eyes and glared into his gleaming ones.

"Mnnn!" I felt light headed. I finally managed to pull away, face red as I gasped out and inhaled.

Apollo kissed me on my forehead and I looked away from him.

"You were suffocating me!" I spat out.

"No. I just wanted to make it last." he kissed my cheek. "Let's go home soon?"  
I pulled away and looked up at him questioningly. His cheeks were slightly pink.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not... used to all this air and all this stuff called pollen."  
"Ah... Sorry, I didn't mean to make you stay out for so long, I didn't know." I touched his forehead. He was getting a fever.

I was about to stand up when he hugged me again.

I blushed, "Apollo?"  
"We don't have to leave now," he whispered, "I want to stay like this... let's have lunch together first."  
"Okay," I beamed like a total idiot in love and ended up feeding him our lunch.

Awhile after that, we lay down in the grass to look up at the clouds.

I never thought about it before, but this side of Kazune could be really sweet.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." I sat up and gathered our things. We stood up and began our walk back home when I remembered something and told him to wait.

"What is it-"  
I wrapped my arms around his arm and pressed in between my breasts.

"Let's walk back home like this." I giggled.

Apollo smiled softly and we continued on.

"Nnnguuuu! I'm ready for a shower, it's getting so late!" I stretched and reached in my pocket to get my keys. Twisting it in the lock, I gently pushed the front door open. As soon as I took a step forward, Apollo grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Kyaa! Apollo, what are you doing?!"

He shut the front door with his foot and carried me off to my room. Laying me down on the futon, he unzipped his jacket, took off my hat, and took my face in his hands while moving on top of me.

"Why don't we continue what we couldn't since we're in private now?" he ran a hand over my lips before kissing me. It wasn't long before his kisses became quick and eager – I could barely keep up.

"Mnn! Apollo, wait! I'm not sure I'm-" he lifted my light weight dress over my body so the edge of the dress was over my chest.

My bra and underwear were matching – black lingerie I had decided to wear as an experiment.

Obviously, I had chosen the wrong day to "_Experiment._"  
Apollo raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, "Very nice."  
"Stop!" I slapped his hand away and pulled my dress back down. "I'm... not ready for something like this! And you're a pervert and a jerk for suddenly taking advantage of how happy I was from all of the romance today!" I pouted and sat up, sitting on my knees.

Apollo took off both of my sandals. "I thought you would have wanted me to. Aren't we lovers now?"

"We've only been on one date."  
"But I treasure you more every second. You have to become _mine _or It'll be hard to let you go off to that high school or anywhere else."  
He kissed the back of my hand.

"Oh, Apollo..." I blushed furiously and looked away. "I... need to go take a bath."

Apollo sighed and took his hand away from me. I gathered my towel and pajamas and went to the bathroom to run my bath water.

Sighing deeply and leaning back into the bath tub, I thought about asking Apollo where he was from tonight. I wanted to know more about him – he was just so mysterious.

"_Do you want me to touch you?"_

Although I had no idea why, Apollo's words from before popped into my head. I sank into the water, blushing, and exhaled. Bubbles flew to the surface.

What kind of pervert just says that out of nowhere?

After my bath, I pulled my hair out of my face and dried off so I could put on my pajamas. Slinging my wet hair over my shoulders, I stepped out of the bathroom. I peeked into the living room. Apollo was watching TV, but his cheeks were very flushed.

"What's wrong?" I sat on the couch next to him.

He was muttering curse words.  
"I don't know, but I don't feel well. There's something I'm forgetting, but I can't remember."

I felt his forehead. He definitely had a fever.

"Lie down, I'll get you some water and a wet cloth for your head, okay?" I stood off to get said items from the kitchen.

I came back with a bottle of water and a wet face towel. I gave the water to Apollo and he gulped it down. After that, he lay down while I put the towel on his forehead.

"Ah, thank you, I feel much better."  
Apollo reached up to caress my cheek, "It's something important that I'm forgetting. It's aggravating that I can't remember..."

"Just relax," I sighed, "Maybe you'll remember in the morning."  
Apollo closed his eyes and I stood up to look out the window at the stars.

The house was silent. Chisame wouldn't get home until much, much later. Ever since Kazune had arrived, she had been working extra hours at the lab to try and figure out as much as she could about him.

I wondered what Apollo could have forgotten.

And then I saw another shooting star.

It was red, surrounded by spiraling blue, green and yellow lights, which meant it was definitely not a shooting star. It kept getting bigger, and bigger – no, it was getting closer. I tore my eyes away from the window when It was out of sight. I ran through the house, my bare feet padding across the wood floor.

I heard the crash before I saw it. Yet another quick explosion – almost impossible to see unless you had your eye on it before hand. Maybe that was why the police hadn't come over to investigate Kazune's space ship.

I thew open the door and I felt Apollo at my side.

Apollo slammed his fist against the brick wall, making me jump.

"_Damn it!" _he yelled. I turned around to see his angry and frightened expression.

"It was the spell, I forgot to cast the spell!"

I took his hand from the wall before he could slam it down again. His knuckles were bleeding from the rough treatment. I examined it and looked up at him, "What spell?"

Apollo put his hand over his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"The spell I cast every night to keep my father's soldiers from discovering that I'd already traveled here. They found me!"


	11. Shattering

"You were casting a _spell_ every night?"

I referred back to the few times I'd seen Kazune whispering under his breath and speaking so quickly and quietly that I hadn't heard a sound. He had seemed so dazed that time that I thought he was in another world. I hadn't expected him to have been casting a _spell._

I stared into Apollo's frost amethyst eyes, but he wouldn't look at me.

I already knew he was frustrated with himself for forgetting, but he looked both angry, exhausted, and upset.

"Damn it... I'm in no position to fight back, either..." he muttered, staring straight ahead at the smoke coming from the forest just a little ways away from my backyard.

"Apollo, who are _they_?" I looked down at his bleeding and throbbing knuckles and bit my lip. Chisame had used all the bandages for him the first time we'd met.

Apollo pulled his hand from me and I looked back up at him, confused. He clutched his wrist as thrust out his injured hand toward the forest. I watched him carefully as he gritted his teeth and, as he clenched the fist, the trees in the forest move, smashing together. It would be difficult for whoever had been in the ship to get out now.

My eyes widened in shock and I turned back to Apollo.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Stalling, so I can hide you."  
"Why would you need to hide me?" I asked, "Can't we just speak about whatever it is you're being difficult to explain to them so they'll understand?"

Apollo never looked at me, smashing the trees together once again. "Those people are _idiots,_ and I know exactly who they are. I don't need to explain anything to them. They judge every decision that I make, and I'm not letting them judge you when we're still trying to work our engagement out."  
I blushed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to-"

Without another word, Apollo grabbed my hand and slammed the door behind us. I could only struggle to keep up with him as he glanced around the house for a hiding place.

"Apollo, _wait._" I tried to reason with him, but he was so set on finding the perfect place to protect me that he shut out everything around him.

I guessed that was just another thing I would have to get used to.

"Hush. Do I have to carry you?" he snapped.

I glared and looked away as he pulled me into my room, shut the door, and pulled me into my closet.

Which wasn't the biggest place in the world.

Apollo stepped into the closet and pulled me with him, twisting me around and crushing my form against his. I opened my mouth to say something when he clamped his hand over it and wrapped an arm around my waist from behind.

"Stay quiet."

I shut my eyes tight from my heart's incessant pounding. This position was so embarrassing and I think I was actually becoming excited from being so close to him in a hidden place where we could get caught.

I reached up to clutch the wrist of the hand covering my mouth and blushed furiously.

_Apollo, how can you expect me to stay quiet when you're holding me like this?!_

I couldn't help it. I began to squirm in his arms. I whimpered softly once or twice. I didn't understand if I wanted to get away or get him to touch me more.

I am such a pervert.

I felt Apollo's warm breath on my ear, "At a time like this? You're so naughty, Karin."

I began to claw at his hand, increasing my struggles.

"Calm down, would you? Can't you wait until we-"

Apollo's voice was cut off when what sounded like a door being broken off of it's hinges made us jump. Something – or someone, was in our living room. I listened more carefully and heard several pairs of footsteps down the hallway. The sound got louder. Apollo's hold on me tightened.

I heard the sound of _my_ room's doorknob twisting and began to panic.

That was when the horrifying sound of a a house being smashed apart made me scream. Apollo's hand dropped from my mouth and we both leaned forward to peek through the door.

My eyes widened in horror when I saw that my house had been torn down. What was left of my room was a pile of bricks, trees, and fences.

Two figures stepped in the way of our vision and I leaned backward.

"I think I smell..." a man's voice sounded , followed by a sniff, "A human."

After the man's voice, a sweeter, more womanly voice spoke, "I can smell Prince Apollo, too."  
There was a snicker, and before I knew it, the door was crushing itself in front of me. As thousands of wood splinters flew toward my face, I screamed, shutting my eyes and throwing my arms up to protect myself.

"Ah. There you are, your highness."  
"Hiding from us as always. Tee hee! We really missed you, you know!"

I uncovered my face and opened my eyes. Apollo stepped in front of me before I could see what our intruders looked like.

"_Ares_. Never thought I'd meet you again. I'm not surprised to see you've brought Hera." I heard him say.

Ares and Hera? Aren't these god and goddess names?

"Of course I'd bring Hera, she's my lover!" I heard the male voice say, which was most likely Ares.

"Yep! Plus, the King has assigned us to go on the mission together!" the female exclaimed, I supposed she was Hera.

"Do you idiots realize you've just destroyed my temporary shelter?" Apollo spoke through his teeth.

Ares laughed, "I'm sorry, your highness, but you could do better."  
"Mmn, humans live in such poor shelters. You're royalty, you should be living like one."

"You know I could just kill the both of you now and tell my father your ship crashed a little too hard."  
Hera gasped, "But we've been searching all over the galaxy for Earth! We're 890 trillion light years away from this planet.. which is about 17 days in our rocket ship, but still!"

"I don't care. I didn't ask you to come here, and I don't have to give you special treatment that you made it. You're not the first god and goddess to walk the Earth."  
Ares sniffed, "I smelled a human earlier. Is that what that is behind you?"

"Why are you protecting it?"

"She's...my fiance."  
I snapped, pushing Apollo forward and scowling at his back.

"I'm _not_ your fiance! I never agreed to something like that!"

When I became aware again that half of my house had been blown away and torn to bits, I turned to the ones to blame for it.

Ares and Hera were younger than me and Apollo, no older than 15.

Hera was a girl with long, flowing rivers of turquoise blue hair topped with a golden tiara. Her wide, shiny golden eyes looked me up and down with mixtures of curiosity, disgust, and disbelief. She was inhumanly beautiful, with soft, perfect features, like Apollo, but that made perfect since, considering they were from the same planet.

Ares was a handsome, baby faced boy with short, straight black hair. A golden helmet with massive wings made of metal – a Tarnhelm – rest atop his head. His bright golden eyes – to match Hera's, stared at me in disbelief. He was also unbelievably beautiful.

And shiny, I noticed. He was dressed completely in battle armor you would see a Greek God or goddess wearing. Hera wore a long, flowing white dress that covered her legs and feet over a black unitards.

I looked up at Apollo in disbelief.

Although it wasn't confirmed, I was being given more and more evidence that he wasn't an alien, but was from outer space.

And he was probably a Greek God.

"She's your fiance? You have to be kidding! A human?" Hera crossed her arms and frowned at Apollo.

I saw Apollo ball up his fists at his sides, "I left Olympus. My father gave me a mission, and as long as I completed it, I was aloud to marry whoever I wanted, wherever planet they were from. I don't care what anyone says, I've chosen her as my future bride, and we will be married."  
With that, Apollo thrust out a hand in Ares and Hera's faces and they flew backward, slamming their backs into the wall.

My eyes widened in horror at what Apollo had done, but also at what he had said.

He was a _Greek god_. He was somehow... a _god_!

We both watched as Ares and Hera struggled back to their feet. The last wall holding up the house had holes in it from the impact.

"What's gotten into you? Do you think your father would really let you marry a human?!" Hera shouted at Apollo, no longer smiling like she had earlier.

"I thought I told you I don't care what he says."

Ares glared fiercely at Apollo.

"You're a fool. An even bigger one to be marrying someone of the race you're going to destroy in the future."

I stopped, my eyes becoming wide in shock.

Was what I was hearing... true?

"_I'm something more dangerous than you think... I have been sent to this planet for two reasons, and one of them is to find a wife." _

Apollo's words from the first time I'd seen the side of him.

So the other reason he was here must have been to destroy Earth.

My whole body went still.

Anger, frustration, sadness, betrayal... the emotions were almost overwhelming.

The man I was beginning to fall in love with was a Greek god that was sent here to destroy Earth. And what would he do, when his father forbid him to marry me? Roll his eyes and just kill me with the rest of the human race?

I didn't know the reasons, or the other details, and Apollo wasn't exactly a liar, but this was one of the worst things you could hide from someone you were getting so close with.

"Karin.. I..."

Apollo turned to me, a look of regret on his face. There was sorrow in his amethyst eyes I was too angry to pay attention to.

"Please, let me-" I slapped his hands away when he reached toward mine.

"Don't touch me." I muttered.

I heard Ares laugh in amusement. "You haven't told her, have you? You're a god, Apollo. You don't have time to waste on even thinking about marry mortals."  
I was too angry to cry, but I knew I would soon. My throat felt tight and my heart was shattering as I kept telling myself over and over again why Apollo was here in the first place.

Before I knew it, I was feeling the bitter wind as it tore at my face, and, not knowing where I was going because it was too dark, ran away from the gods standing in my ruined house.

I ignored Apollo as he called for me to come back.


	12. Apologies

It started storming when I found somewhere in the forest to be alone.

I rocked myself back and forth, trying to block out the noise of the thunder, which would have scared me to bits if I wasn't so focused on my anger and confusion.

The rain came a while after I started hearing Apollo calling me.

I wanted so badly to just hate him, but how could I when he wanted to explain? What if it was all a misunderstanding?

What was he planning do with me? Why wouldn't he tell me about his true intentions if he WAS from another planet with a reason for being on Earth?

And why did I have to find out from someone else that he was sent to Earth to destroy mankind? Why wouldn't he tell me?

I still didn't understand much why I was so angry, which was why I was confused.

It's likely that he would marry me and take me back to his planet before he took action and completed his mission, but that wouldn't make me any happier.

I could never live or give myself to a person like that...

I never wanted to marry him in the first place.

I jumped when a crack of thunder ripped through the sky. It sounded so close that I yelped.

"Karin! Where are you?"

Apollo's voice sounded much to near.

I had to get away from him. I needed time to come to realization. Why would he destroy Earth in the first place? He didn't seem like that kind of person.. even if he was rude to everyone else.

What was up with him being protective toward me like he owned me and already calling me his fiance? The only real reason why he wouldn't tell me any of this was probably to try and convince me he was harmless.

Traitor.

I stood up, shaking in anger and fear and stumbled through the forest. My clothes were soaked and started becoming uncomfortable. I could barely see where I was going, and I was FREEZING.

I heard footsteps behind me and picked up the pace.

"Karin, wait!"  
A blue light flashed behind me and I turned to the blinding ray.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted from the ground and pulled through the forest. Screaming, I flailed my arms around. Trees were inches from my face as I flew by. I could have hit something and been instantly knocked out.

All of a sudden, it stopped and I landed in a warm embrace I fought hard to keep away from.

I peered up into glowing amethyst eyes and thrashed around.

"Put me down! I don't want you to touch me! I hate you! How dare you drag me over here like that?! Stop it! Let go!"

"Karin, you have to let me explain."

"Stop it! I don't want to hear!"  
Apollo set me on the ground, but before I could jump to my feet and run away, he bent down and took my face in his hands.

"Why would you pretend like everything was okay?!" I screamed at him, "Aunt Chisame and I let you live in our house for 2 months now and you didn't bother to tell us you wanted to destroy Earth? What? Where you planning to kill us both when we weren't paying attention, or something?! What's wrong with you!? Let go of me! You don't own me! I'm not some toy, you know!"  
I raised my fists and beat them on Apollo's chest.

"Let me explain.." he sounded patient, but slightly upset.

"Explain what? How you were planning all of this?!"

"Fine. You don't want to listen, so I'll have to show you."

I wanted to turn away from him, but he was holding my head firmly.

"No! Don't! Stop it, Apo—nn!"

I felt a pair of soft lips crash against mine. Angry he would do something like this in such a situation, I thrashed around again.

I was about to slap him when my body went still. I couldn't move. My eyes widened as a sensation starting from my mouth spread through my body before gathering at my head.

A horrible head ache pounded against my skull as if I was being hit with hammers. The pain was so overwhelming that I whimpered and almost started to cry.

Apollo pulled away and I sucked in a breath.

He held his forehead gently against mine.

"Forgive me. Just a moment longer." his voice was soft and pleading over the thunder.  
"What... what did you.."

Suddenly, as the strange head ache subsided, something blocked out my vision. My eyes were wide open but I started seeing images.

There was one of a young boy with bright blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, and a promising smile hugging a woman I guessed was his mother, and then a moment later, the boy was kneeling over her motionless body. She looked horribly beaten, her skin torn and strange marks that looked like burns from an electrical charge had ripped through her. Her body was smoking like it was on fire.

Tears poured down the boy's face at the loss of his mother, but another image appeared shortly after. A huge, strong man with muscles the size of my head came over to pull the boy from his mother.

The next image I saw was of the boy, much older this time, arguing with his father over something. The father shot a golden eyed glare at his son, silencing him immediately. There were other images of the son being neglected and left out of the decision for anything. The next time I saw an image of the boy that aged, it surprised me.

Of course.

It was Kazune. The long, blonde hair and sweet blue eyes were so familiar I was surprised I couldn't see it before.

He didn't look so helpless as he did when he was younger. This time when he was arguing with his father, he wore a serious expression and managed to convince his father over something. After ward, he traveled in a space ship through the universe before crash landing on Earth.

Near my backyard, of course.

After that, the images stopped and I was back in the forest.

I blinked, "That doesn't prove anything."

"I know. Just let me explain."  
I looked away, anywhere but those sad violet eyes.

"Like in the stories told on this planet, Zeus is my father. However, we never had a close relationship. We could never agreeing on anything and trying to make things work our own ways in managing the Olympus Planet always ended up in some kind of war between us. As I got older, it was time I started thinking about marrying since I would move to build my own kingdom in Olympus."

Of course, with such a life changing decision, I wanted to make it on my own," Apollo continued, "That meant I could choose my fiance myself. I had my heart set on finding her on Earth."

Although he was angry at me for breaking tradition, I got my father's approval, only I knew it was best I didn't tell him I'd already chosen the planet."

However, he gave me 2 conditions. I had to bring my wife home within 2 years, which I thought was enough time to create a close relationship with someone.

I stared down at the ground, my head aching slightly. I wanted to blurt out dozens of questions, but I needed to know just one answer now. I could tell he was getting close to that, however.

"Then, Zeus told me what the last condition was. It was something he wanted me to take care of a long time ago. In order to prove my worth and strength to him and show him I had future king potential and respect for Olympus' history, I had to destroy Earth and it's humans for mistreating the planet and developing such unforgivable crimes. Truthfully, my father has been waiting centuries for revenge on the humans for forcing us to leave their planet when it was still very young. I'd never seen Earth before, or a human, so I was very interested in seeing what the planet was like. I traveled to Earth to see what he meant and couldn't believe my eyes. They really have changed. Humans have turned into such horrible creatures. My father and siblings had told me they used to be such calm, gentle beings, until they turned on everything and acted mercilessly. They polluted their rivers, cut down trees, hurt each other, committed death crimes, adults abused children, many dirtied the air, and found so many ways to hurt their own selves while hurting others around them..."

I gave up, biting my lip and looking into Apollo's eyes. They were so sad. I'd never seen him looked so pained before.

"You were the first human I'd ever encountered face to face." Apollo reached forward to brush my wet hair from my face. I shivered.

"...so beautiful. You shine even in the darkness. Far more beautiful than my sister Aphrodite and she's the goddess of beauty." he laughed once.

"I gave it a lot of thought after I met you. After seeing Earth for the first time, I thought the humans deserved to die, I really did... But..I kept thinking over and over again that lots of humans can be different, I just had to see more of it myself. I see many of them doing their best to take care of this planet and I thought of how much it would crush you if I destroyed it. It was something I could never bring myself to do. Even after seeing only very little humans in the entire planet care and lots of others don't, I want to give the life here a chance. Karin, I decided only a few days after being with you that I didn't want to destroy this planet, can't you see? If I hadn't..."

My face softened and I almost felt like crying for being so angry at him.

"I'm so sorry. I struggled to explain everything to you, but didn't know how to say it, of course. And if I did, you would have probably turned away from me. Like you did moments ago when you found out at the wrong time."

I felt my face heating up, despite the freezing cold.

"I..." I sighed, "No, Apollo, I'm sorry. I should have let you explain first."

"I should have told you earlier."

I let myself smile a little. If he was going to be on this planet he was still so curious about, I was going to have to be the one to teach him. I knew he was willing to learn.

Even in this god form of his, Apollo was still just like a puppy who needed an owner to teach him everything about the world he lived in and how to handle others.

"Then.. now that I know, I promise, I'll do my best to teach you whatever you want to know about Earth. It's a beautiful place, even if it doesn't seem like humans are careless, there are still so many out there that take great care of it. There are people who liked to preserve Earth's energy, people who recycle their belongings, feed those who are in need... so don't think we don't care."

The sadness from Apollo's jewel like amethyst eyes disappeared and they brightened with happiness.

"I see. Then, I'm willing to listen, only if it's you who will be my teacher."

I blushed again. He had such a beautiful, peaceful smile on his face. I guess I've never noticed those when he was being perverted. It made me shudder, thinking about him walking around and asking me thousands of questions and whispering "sensei" in my ear.

I noticed his cheeks were turning red, too, and almost forgot how ill he seemed before the other god and goddess had arrived to look for him. Worry made my throat tighten and I quickly reached forward to touch Apollo's forehead.

Feeling the burning heat of a fever on his skin, I pulled away and stood to help him up.

"Oh, crap! You have a fever. We need to get you inside."

I remembered something else. We had no home to go back to.

"What about the house?" I asked worriedly as we made our way through the forest.

"I told Ares and Hera to rebuild it before I left to look for you."  
"Rebuild..?"

"You'll see."

Apollo grabbed my hand and walked me back to the house, which was literally back to normal. All of the bricks were in place, even the backyard fences were in order.

"I.. .don't believe it.. how...?"

"Huff... huff..."

I felt Apollo's grip loosen on my hand. Now that there was light, I could see his cheeks were flushed a deep red. He was panting heavily and sweat was running down his forehead and chest.

"Apollo...?!"

He looked like he was going to faint!

He stumbled, wobbling off balance before falling forward. I caught him in my arms and gritted my teeth as I struggled to hold him up.

"Apollo!"

His condition had been more serious than I thought!

**Author's Note : **Well, there you have it! I'm thinking of working on this story more often, I just have a BUNCH of other stories to try and finish. You know, I have about 10 other story ideas, but I don't want to stress myself out and write like 24 stories and try and update them all at once, you know? But, I will definitely pay more attention to this one.

PLEASE. You don't know how desperate i am for a review! When you guys don't say anything it worries me! One or two words is fine, just say SOMETHING.


	13. Rules

I held Apollo carefully in my arms, dropping to the ground once my legs gave out under his weight.

This reminded me of the time I had saved him when he'd crashed in my backyard.

Only, I was much more stronger then. Right now, I was still trembling from the cracks of thunder and was surprised from him falling.

The fact that he grew motionless in my arms after shaking and becoming unresponsive to my calls worried me and I could do nothing but call for help. I shouted for help in the loudest voice I could manage. The backyard door opened and I sighed in relief when Ares and Hera finally stepped out, confused.

Ares told Hera to go back in the house before rushing through the backyard and hopping over the fence toward me. Once he landed, he immediately grabbed Apollo from me, threw his arm over his shoulder, and carried him over the fence and dragged him through the backyard. I followed after him, struggling to climb over the fence as well, and stepped through the wide open back door.

I shut it behind me and turned to look through my spot less house. It was as if it hadn't been destroyed in the first place. I let out a sigh of relief.

Ares set Apollo down on the couch and Hera was worriedly biting her fingernails, staring at him from the couch across from him. I remembered Apollo's fever and ran to the kitchen to wet a towel. Folding it up, I hurried back to Apollo's side and placed the cold towel on his forehead. Afterward, I ran to my room and brought him back a blanket.

Then I sat down in front of him, ready to get up for anything he wanted when he woke up.

_Please wake up soon..._

I silently prayed for him.

"You humans are really stupid." I heard Hera say from behind me. "You should have kept him inside. Apollo's body isn't used to human air. If you're going to take him outside, you can't be out for longer than an hour or he'll get sick!"

I wanted to turn around and protest, but I was afraid I would wake Apollo.

Instead, I whispered and apology to him.

I was about to return to praying when Apollo suddenly reached up to grab my wrist.

"No crying. I'm perfectly fine." he said, his voice barely audible. He was about to sit up when I gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest. I don't care how healthy you think you are, but you're not leaving this couch until someone is willing to carry you to the futon in your room." I spoke to him like a mother scolding her child.

I felt Ares and Hera's eyes on me as I adjusted Apollo's towel and wrapped the cover tighter around his body.

"Just go back to sleep and I'll get you some medicine."

"Thir...thirsty..." Apollo whispered, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Alright, I'll get you some water to wash it down."

I stood up and turned around to go back to the kitchen, refusing to meet the cold eyes of the gods. They were definitely angry, watching my every move as if judging me by each and every one of my actions.

I didn't quite understand why they were mad.

It wasn't like I had signed up to be Apollo's guardian, or something. I mean, come on, he crashed into my backyard. If I had kicked him out of the house, he would have probably been discovered for not understanding he couldn't use his powers around humans and would probably be in a lab right now, strapped down like an animal... stripped of his clothes... poked... stabbed...lying with a dead look in his eyes as he lay on a table with tubes and wires stuck inside of him..

The image almost made me vomit. I shivered as I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured the spring water.

How was I supposed to know fresh air was actually bad for Apollo since he'd mostly been in the house 24/7?

How dare they look at me like some irresponsible jerk?

When Apollo is able to speak and sit up, he better give me credit, because I will definitely nurse him back to health. When those two see it, they'll see!

_Karin, what the hell are you talking about? You act like their opinion matters, it's not like they're his parents or anything._

I thought hard about what kind of medicine I should give Apollo and settled on allergy pills.

He was probably reacting to the pollen since we'd been around a lot of flowers, anyway.

I took the pill and walked quietly out of the kitchen, glancing up at Ares and Hera before passing them and kneeling down beside Apollo.

He frowned at the pill in my hand.

"What... is that?" he panted.

I held it toward his mouth, "It's called a pill. Guess you don't have these where you're from. It's medicine."

Apollo closed his eyes and turned on his side, snuggling under the blanket.

"No. Can't I have something else?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's just a pill, Apollo. All you have to do is swallow it."  
"Is it tasty?"

"Uh.. no, it's bitter, but only if you chew -"  
"Why would you give me bitter medicine? On Olympus, our medicine is sweet and cures in an instant."  
I fought the urge to smack him and bit my lip to hold back something I would regret saying.

"Well, since you're on Earth, you'll have to take Earth medication."

"No... I don't want to if it's bitter... I want the Olympus medicine."

I grabbed Apollo's shirt collar and pulled him up from the couch so we were face to face. I glared into his half lidded, exhausted eyes.

"I told you, this is the only medicine we have! All you have to do is swallow it! What the hell do you expect me to do, feed it to you from my mouth?! 'Cause I'll do that if I have to."

Apollo grinned, "That wouldn't be so bad."

I shook him, "You're such a pervert! I'm trying to help you and you want to be perverted?!"  
I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around to see Hera. Her golden eyes were stern.

"Please unhand Apollo." she said simply. It was one of those "pleases" just thrown into a sentence to sound like a better person when you honestly didn't have a use for the word, more of a demand.

I slowly let Apollo go so he could lay back on the couch.

Hera pulled something out of her pocket that looked similar to a perfume bottle, except with a cork. She took out the wooden cork and lifted Apollo's chin, whispering for him to sit up.

"It's your favorite. Golden Apple life potion." she said it with a smile.

Apollo sat up and drank almost half of the tiny bottle.

I could practically see his skin color returning to normal, and his amethyst eyes seemed brighter. Hera pushed her bottle back in her pocket.

Apollo smiled up at her, "Thanks."

"I had a feeling we would need some, inhaling the oxygen from another planet would probably make us sick, so I brought a lot more."

Hera smiled victoriously before glancing down at me. I pouted and looked away.

_Damn._

"He needs to rest." Hera told Ares as Apollo lay down on the couch to rest his eyes.

_Anyone could see that._

Ares nodded and they both looked at me. I stared back, pressing myself further against the couch in alarm. They glanced back at each other.

"Karin, was it?" Hera asked after exchanging looks at Ares. Their faces were blank.

I nodded slowly.

"We need to speak with you."

"Oh... um... alright." I let out my breath.

Ares blinked, "_Outside._"

_Oh my god, this can't be good._

I took one last look at Apollo, silently hoping he would suddenly jump up and stay next to me for the rest of the day so Ares and Hera wouldn't have their chance to speak to me.

Unfortunately, he was already fast asleep. I stood up and slowly followed Ares and Hera to the backyard.

I held my breath as I closed the door quietly behind me. The young god and goddess turned to face me. I looked up shyly into their golden eyes and managed and awkward smile as they shared glances.

"You have to understand when we say this..." Hera stared at me blankly, "...we don't mean to arrive suddenly and demand you follow our rules, but we were to watch over Apollo since he was a baby."

I blinked.

_But... I swear, they look younger than me... is this another amazing thing about being a god?_

I nodded, "Um, okay..."

"We haven't seen him in 2, almost 3 months, but he is a very important part of our planet's future. Such a responsibility like being the King of the gods is an increasing amount of pressure, however, he's worked very hard for the spot. The next thing he requires is a Queen to bear his children, and his father has allowed him the privilege of choosing her himself." Ares explained.

"You may be Apollo's choice, human girl," Hera continued, holding her head high and staring down at me. "But if you're going to be a Queen, we're going to have to test you."

I suddenly felt an ant being frowned upon by 2 lions...

Honestly, this was all to stupid. Apollo crashes in my backyard and chooses me to be his wife, and these gods who are supposedly his guardians and mentors appear and tell _me_ I need to _fight_ for the spot of being his wife because _obviously_, I'm not good enough.

"Hold on. I'm sorry, but... I'm not Apollo's fiance. Never have been, and I don't think I ever will." I waved my hands in front of my face and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Ares glanced at Hera.

"I don't understand."

"Well... Apollo decided I would be his future wife on his own for some reason.. but we don't know each other that well.. I'm just the girl he follows around because he lives in my house. I never agreed to be his wife."

Hera sighed, "You must have been a fool not to see it. Apollo has his heart set on getting you to marry him. He has made a final decision, and when he makes a decision, he doesn't just give up on it. He's been brought up to 'make up' his mind, as you humans say, and he can easily do that. Even though you are a human, he has chosen you."

"But I don't want to marry him! I never agreed." I straightened my back and glared fiercely into Hera's sharp eyes.

"Listen, human," Ares narrowed his eyes at me, "Your opinions in this are irrelevant! Apollo has chosen you, so you have been chosen by us as well. And you will follow our rules so you will not be an embarrassment to him."  
You have got to be kidding me.


	14. Special Care

When Chisame came back that evening, she was of course, confused at the oddly dressed people in her living room, but the only thing she was totally shocked at seeing was Apollo.

"Oh, hi, Aunt Chisame, you're late..." I waved from my spot in the living room.

Chisame's eyebrow was raised as she stared at Apollo, who was snoozing.

"Uh, hey, Karin... Who's that on the couch...?" she squinted, "Is that _Kazune_?" Chisame set her groceries down on the counter.

I nodded, "Um... I guess you could say that."

"Who is that?" Hera asked me, keeping her voice low.

"She's my guardian. My mother's sister. You know, my aunt."

Hera frowned, "But you didn't say you lived with anyone else..."

Ares glared at me.

I frowned, too, "_What? _Obviously, she wouldn't attack you." I whispered.

"It would have been nice to have been warned."

I looked down to see that Ares was pushing a blade back into it's sheath. I hadn't even seen him take it out...

_What the hell? Did they think she was some kind of intruder?_

"Um... okay... _sorry_."

I stepped away from them to walk toward Chisame and help her put the groceries away, tense from feeling Ares and Hera's eyes on me.

"Who are these two? Friends of yours...?" Chisame whispered as I reached over her head to put a jar of honey into the top cabinet.

"No.. they... arrived in a spaceship like Kazune had a while ago."

For some reason, this didn't surprise her, either.

"Why are they cosplaying as gods and goddesses?" Chisame disappeared into the pantry to put away a bag of chips. When she came back, I kept my head down, running water over the fruit she'd brought home.

"They're not cosplaying. They _are._"

_}{_

Once every single one of the groceries were put in their rightful place, I grabbed Chisame's hand and pulled her into her science lab, calling over my shoulder at Hera and Ares that we'd be back in a minute.

After I closed the 2 metal doors behind us, Chisame walked over to a table, pulled her self up, and sat on it.

I paced around the floor, trying to figure out where to start.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or what?" Chisame looked down at her nails.

"I... I'm trying to figure out where to start."

"How about why Kazune's hair looks like it's turning black?"

I took a deep breath, as if sucking in all of the words before letting them all out in once sentence.

"Okay, so when Kazune landed in our backyard 2 months ago, he lost his memory, and what was left of him was _Kazune _, but the memory he lost still continues to appear all at once, and Kazune turns into _Apollo_, who is a manipulative pervert and is telling everyone I'm his fiance and he's getting seriously possessive over me and it's so annoying... so far, he's only appeared in front of me, so of course you'd be confused..."

I stopped walking to look at Chisame, who was gazing down at one of her fizzing test tubes.

"Continue."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wasn't even sure she was paying attention.

"Then today, I took Apollo out, just to get out of the house cause I promised I would show Kazune around, but he switched... and so I didn't realize he wasn't used to the air so he's having some kind of reaction to the pollen, which made me look even worse when Ares and Hera appeared to come make sure he was doing alright... and now they're both saying they're going to evaluate me to make sure I'm qualified to be his wife. Apparently, Apollo is a prince where he is from, so marrying me will make him the king and me a queen."

Chisame laughed, "Wow. Apollo sounds pretty charming, though."  
I turned to glare at her, "He is _not _charming."

"Is that what you were thinking when you were kissing him this morning? You know I saw that."

I really wanted to put myself out of my misery with one of those test tubes in the failed experiments cabinet right about now.

But instead, I slapped my hands over my reddened face and screamed into them.

"Don't talk about that. I wasn't thinking, okay?"

"You're such a pervert, Karin, taking advantage of such an innocent boy."

"I'm not a pervert! He transformed into Apollo while we were... You know what? Whatever. I need to ask you something regarding Ares and Hera."

"You need help looking like the perfect housewife? Well, okay, I guess I-"

"No. I mean, they need a place to stay, and well... we both know we need to keep them hidden for their safety."

_Maybe if I say that when I tell them it's okay, they'll think better of me._

"Mmn... I guess it's okay. We have enough space."

I sighed in relief. The thought of the two of them wandering around in this place that was so unfamiliar to them scared me.

}{

"Is this comfortable enough for you?"

I placed the futons on the floor beside each other in one of our guest rooms. Hera sat back on her heels on the futon toward the left side of the room, wearing one of my silk gowns. Ares sat on the futon on the right side of the room, wearing one of Kazune's tee shirts and a pair of pajama pants.

"This will do." Hera sighed as if it had been a devastatingly long day. She lay back on her pillow and snuggled under the covers. I opened my mouth to ask something when Ares leaned over and planted a goodnight kiss on her lips. I turned around with burning cheeks.

"Um... d-do you guys need anything else?"

I heard Hera giggle and the smacking sound of lips as they pulled away.

"No, human. Thank you for your assistance." I heard Ares say behind me in a mono-tone voice.

I turned the light off, my cheeks burning in anger now. "Well, then, good _night_."

I was starting to regret my decision to let them stay here. These people were going to drive me crazy, I swear.

"One more thing, actually." Hera spoke up.

I stopped before I could slam the door.

"Yes?" I asked in a surprisingly convincing calm voice.

"Be careful with Apollo. Since his sickness is different on Earth, his symptoms will be, too."

I rolled my eyes again. That wasn't really surprising.

"Um.. yeah. Thanks." I closed the door behind me and turned to glance at Apollo's door. Ares had carried him to his futon in his bedroom so he could sleep more comfortably.

Maybe it was a good idea to check on him...

As I tip toed down the hall, the wooden floors creaked when I put weight on my feet, loud enough to wake anyone.

I'm horrible at sneaking.

Shaking my head as if to get myself together, I walked normally to Apollo's door and opened it slowly. As the ray of light from the hall light poured into the room, I heard a hiss and something similar to a sizzle.

"Apollo...?" I whispered.

"The... the light...!" he groaned back.

I nodded, stepping into the dark room to close the door mid way.

"I came to check on you," I whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Karin..." he said in between pants.

I searched the darkness frantically, trying to adjust my eyes to at least make out a figure, but it was useless. I finally gave up, taking a moment to listen to Apollo's heavy breathing in the center of the room.

"Haaaah... it's so hot..._Karin_... I need..."

My heart beat quickened. He sounded like he was in pain! I took a blind step forward.

"Apollo, what is it? Do you need some ice for your head? I could turn the AC down a little, or something... How about some water? Yeah, I'll get you water-"

I didn't have a chance to turn around before a hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me forward.

"Kyaa!"

An arm wrapped around me to break my fall, gently laying me down on the futon.

I pressed my lips together to keep from uttering any noises, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

Judging by the weight next to my head on the pillow, I was being pinned down.

"Karin... it burns... everywhere.." he whispered.

I cursed at my heart for pounding so wildly at his words, "What do you mean...?"

He wrapped his hand around my wrist yet again, pulling it upward.

There was a shuffling noise, then the sound of cloth landing on the floor, and then he was guiding my hand around his body.

I flushed, feeling his heart pound against my palm, his skin burning against mine.

"Your skin is so cool..." I heard him sigh in relief.

"Um... Apollo...?"

He started pulling my hand down further, resting it on his toned abdomen.

_His skin is so abnormally hot..._

"God, your touch is driving me crazy..." Apollo breathed. "_Nnn_..."

"Apollo, you're being weird.. what's wrong with you...?" my eyes widened in the dark.

"_Since his sickness is different on Earth, his symptoms will be, too."_

_Oh, geez._

"I... I'll get you something to cool down your fever, just hold on-"

I sat up, but Apollo pushed me back down.

"Please... don't... don't leave me..."

My heart ached at the sound of pain in his voice. He sounded so sad...

"What the hell? Are you having some kind of mood swings...?"

"I'm sorry, I can't control..."

His voice trailed off as he lay down on my chest, his ear pressed over my heart. He snuggled against me.

"Just... just this once... let me sleep...?"

Hmph.

Even being his usually pervy self, he was like a puppy.

He was probably giving me the puppy dog eyes right now, actually...

"Uh... okay... but, just this once, I swear, any other time if you're not sick.."

"Thank you."

I relaxed, glad he was at least thanking me.

When I heard his breathing become more even, my eye lids lowered and I realized just how long a day it'd been.

We drifted off to sleep together.

_**Author's Note : For my guest who reviewed! Thank you! I actually had most of this chapter done, I've just been busy trying to manage all of my other stories, sorry! I'll update this one more frequently!**_

_**Please review! Or I won't have a reason for updating anymore! :)**_

_**I want to get as many reviews as possible for this story, I need to know how you guys feel about the chapters!**_

_**Remember, I don't mind a word or two!**_


	15. Nature's Healing

"_Karin, wake up, please? I want to see your beautiful, emerald eyes that brighten my day..."_

Ugh. If he was going to get all sappy about it, I'd rather fall into a coma.

"_Karin... please wake up, my sweet, I long for your delicious, mediocre cooking..."_

I felt myself blushing, but I didn't dare fall victim to his spell. Yesterday had been a seriously long day, and I wasn't ready to wake up to another one.

My anger flared when I felt kisses on my eyelids.

"_Please, please, wake up, Karin. Darling, you're scaring me...!"_

Now he was acting like I was dead. I could have _sworn_ several minutes ago he was excited about this morning and... "living life" as he'd said about 40 times.

I heard him sniff and I flinched when I felt warm drops of water on my cheeks.

"_Please... please don't be dead, I can't live without you! Without you, my future has no purpose, I cannot rule Olympus and become the King of the sun! My human goddess, please wake up..!"_

No. I want to sleep...

There was a moment of silence before I felt a hand stroking up and down my leg.

"_Hmm... actually, you are very vulnerable in this state... perhaps I should take advantage of you...? You better wake up, little princess, or I'll make you wake up to the sound of your own screams."_

What. The. _Hell_.

I opened my eyes, glaring and fuming like a teapot. I reached up to grab his wrist, catching it before he could go any further up my leg.

"Son of a... what the hell do you think you're doing right now?"

Apollo was hovering atop me, each knee on either side of my hips. One hand rest next to my head, and... well, I'd caught the other from touching me any where else.

I glared up into Apollo's surprised amethyst eyes before they started to sparkle and overflow with tears.

"Don't yell at me, I was so worried about you!"

I blinked and his mood changed yet again.

His eye bright with mischief, Apollo tilted my chin upward, "Since you made me worry, then, you'll have to pay me back."

With an easy shake of his wrist, he freed his hand from my grasp and easily pinned both of my wrists against the futon.

"How about a little fun before breakfast, mm?"

I squirmed underneath him, "Let me go, you pervert! I can see you're still sick! I don't want any of your germs! I swear, if you get me sick, too..."  
"Your highness, at such an early hour, this is highly inappropriate."

The both of us turned our heads to the right.

Ares and Hera stood in the doorway, both dressed in their Pjs and their hair in perfect shape.

Unlike me, they looked well... like gods. They must sleep perfectly, or something, because when I wake up, my hair's all over the place.

Their clothes even looked perfectly ironed, or something.

"Inappropriate? Heh. But this is natural for a couple, is it not? I'm so happy to see her that I can't hold back from touching her during this very beautiful morning. As long as she wakes up by my side, I'll never be able to hold back. I should be able to cherish her, right?"

Ares and Hera exchanged looks before taking deep breaths.

"So it's the emotions this time. You'll have to forgive him, Karin." Ares said bluntly. He didn't really sound like he cared at all, actually.

Hera blinked, "Apollo, keep in mind that Karin is not quite yours. She is a woman giving you shelter, so you should respect her like a gentleman would."

Yuki bowed once, "Also, we apologize, your highness. If Karin had treated you correctly, you wouldn't be in this state of not being able to control yourself."  
I closed my eyes for a second, taking a few deep breaths.

I could not BELIEVE these people.

What did they expect me to do? Apparently, being a god, he had different reactions to things on Earth, so that means weird symptoms and random things for treatment, but how in the world was I supposed to know how to treat him?

Apollo pulled back, letting me up. As soon as I was on my feet, I pushed myself through the door and walked into the kitchen to get some medicine and make breakfast.

**~}{~**

"What is this vile substance?! Can't you cook anything right?! Hera would know what to cook me to nurse me back to health! Hera, make me my favorite breakfast!"

"I'm very sorry, Prince Apollo, but you must understand that we are no longer in Olympus."

"So, you're useless as well?!"

Yuki snapped, grabbing Apollo's chin with his thumb and forefinger and forcing him to look up at him.

"I don't care if you're royalty or ill, you watch your tone when speaking to my lover."

Apollo glared up at Yuki, and for a moment that had a silent battle.

I broke the silence, clearing my throat.

"Uh... I'm gonna head out to buy a few things to help, so..."  
"I hope you actually know what you're buying and if it'll help, because I'm suffering here with you as my nurse."

See, Apollo's never talked to me that way before, and I'll be damned if I could hold back from slapping that smirk off his face the next time he said something like that again, so I might remind myself to bring some kind of stress reliever back home for _myself._

I stood up, clenching my fists at my sides and turning on my heel. Something grabbed the end of my baggy shorts and stopped me.

"I...I'm sorry, my sweet princess, I didn't mean it! You're not really going to leave me, are you? I'm fine, I promise!"

Yuki had to pry Apollo's arms off of my legs. I rolled my eyes as I continued out of the door, hearing Apollo sobbing in his bedroom before I tore out of the house.

"Ah.. I swear, I'm going to loose my temper with him and those damn mood swings..." I paced around in front of the house, patting around for my wallet to make sure it was there.

I slipped it out of my pocket to check how much money I had on me.

_**~})({~}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{#############################}) ({~})({############################}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~})({~**_

"Ahhh... it's such a pretty day..." I reached up to block the sun out with my arm so I could see better. "Too bad I have to spend it taking care of an emotional, sick, ungrateful pervert."

I walked happily down the sidewalk, spotting my favorite bakery not far down the street.

Himeka had gotten a part time job there and had asked if I could taste test a few cupcakes. I had been practically squealing since she'd called to tell me a few hours ago.

Really, the bakery is like heaven on earth and my house is like hell right now, so what do you expect me to be excited about?

I was _just_ about to cross the street when someone stopped me and shoved a flower pot into my hands.

I looked up to see a girl no older than 12 with two cute, golden braids resting on her shoulders. In her hair were dozens of flowers. She must have spent hours weaving them through her hair because they looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

She looked up at me with yellow green eyes.

They were _so _beautiful and she was _so_ cute!

I looked down at the flower in my hands.

"I've blessed this flower with all my heart. It doesn't have any pollen in it at all, and it will make him feel much better! His cold should be gone by the next morning! Just put it in his room, okay?"  
I blinked down at the little girl as she blew me a kiss and skipped off to her mother.

"Chloris! What are you doing talking to strangers?" a woman who must have been her mother bent down to put her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"She's not a stranger, mama." the little girl giggled, turning to wave at me.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, I stepped toward them. How in the world had she known I had someone sick at home? And that it was a guy...?!

People began to crowd in front of me, blocking my view of them.

"Bye, big sister!" I heard the little girl say.

When the view of the spot the girl and her mother were came back into view, they were gone.

What was left in their place was a pearl bracelet with a silver charm in the shape of a rose – small enough to fit the wrist of a child.

My phone rang and I bent down to grab the bracelet cautiously.

Digging my hand into my pocket, I answered the phone and brought it to my ear, staring at the amethyst Geranium the exact same color as Apollo's eyes.

"Hello?" I said slowly.

"Karin Hanazono. Did you seriously just walk out of this house to go run errands for Kazune? Not only is that a bad idea because you've left me here with these 3 weirdos, but it's also pretty stupid considering the fact that you should be totally clueless of where to start buying stuff to care for someone with an otherworldly cold!"

"Ah, right..." I laughed at my own stupidity. After the bakery, I would have had no idea where to go for Apollo.

"First of all... since regular medicine isn't going to work for a prince of _upper class _as he'd told me, we need to care for him in more natural ways."

"Uh-huh."

"I've gotten Ares and Hera to calm him down enough to get him in a hot shower, so that should help his nasal passages, which are starting to swell a little judging by the way he's talking now."  
"Okay..."  
"I need you to get some tissues, ingredients for curry, extra spices, vegetable soup recipes, garlic cloves, orange juice, baking soda, a new humidifier, and raspberry leaves for tea."

"Ugh... Aunt Chisame, that's a lot..."

"You wanna get that asshole attitude out of him, don't you?"

~**})*({**~

"C'mon, it's just chicken soup, you'll love it."

"No! It looks unappetizing."  
"Quit being so picky. I went all the way to the store to get this for you."

"But I don't want to eat it! I didn't ask you to go to the store, did I?! Wait, wait, did you really go all the way to the store for me?! Oh, Karin, you must love me so much!"

I sucked in a breath and let it out in a loud, exasperated sigh, setting the bowl of soup down and running my fingers through my tired hair.

"Oh, my god, Apollo, you're going to drive me crazy..."

By the time I had finally convinced Apollo that my soup was definitely good enough for him, it was too cold to eat.

I let out a frustrated scream, almost pulling my hair out.

"What in the world am I supposed to do with you, huh?! Are you trying to make me upset?!"

I grabbed the humidifier from beside me and plugged it in.

"Hey. Human. Why are you suddenly yelling at me like this is my fault?"

"Shut. Up."

I stood up and tore out of the room, pacing around in my own bedroom for a short moment.

_Patience, Karin. Watch your temper. You know he's not going to get any better if you yell at him for not obeying you as easily as you want him to._

I took a few deep breaths, grabbing a rubber band and pulling my extremely long curls into a messy, yet manageable bun.

"You can do this." I whispered to myself.

And so I did.

I was surprisingly very patient and calm the next few times I'd gone into Apollo's room to take care of him.

I heated up his soup once more and brought it to him.

Carefully pulling the spoonful of soup toward Apollo's mouth, I encouraged him to try it again.

He pouted and turned the other cheek.

"No. I don't want to."

I bit my tongue.

I obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with anger and things had been going well with me telling him to do something nicely, so I'd have to try something else.

I leaned forward quickly so I would surprise him and brushed my lips against Apollo's cheek.

He looked surprised when I pulled away and motioned for him to open his mouth.

"Please...?" I asked, begging him with my eyes.

Apollo sighed, defeated, "F-Fine."  
Things were much simpler after that.

I brewed Apollo some tea, helped him drink it, bundled him up in a lot of blankets, set his purple geranium next to his futon, propped him up on a few pillows, wiped his sweat from his forehead and chest, kept water by his futon, put a few wet towels on his forehead to cool him down, and told him stories to brighten his mood.

Hours later, it was nighttime.

Apollo had drifted off into a deep sleep.

"You did pretty good." Chisame came up behind me and sat down next to me.

I smiled softly, "Really?"

"Of course. I've never seen him sleep this quietly even before he was sick. You did a great job, honey. I think he'll be better in the morning."

I clasped my hands together, smiling at her hopefully, "Do you really think so?"

"Yep."  
"Where are Ares and Hera?" I asked, reaching over to gently brush the dark hair from Apollo's eyes.

"Backyard. They've been trying to get to their spaceship for some extra supplies... They followed me back in the house, though, so right about now, they should be behind us..."  
We both turned to look at the couple in the doorway.

Ares and Hera were... _smiling._

Oh my goodness, that... sort of made my day.

"I'm very surprised, human." Ares raised an eyebrow.

"Thank goodness. He looks so much better." Hera beamed.

I let out a drawn out sigh, feeling overcome with exhaustion. "Good night, everyone. I'm going to bed first, so, if he wakes up, let him have another drink of water and switch out his towel for his forehead."

"I understand." Hera took my place next to Apollo when I stood up to walk out of the room.

"Rest well, human." Ares said without looking back.  
"Night, Karin." Chisame waved.

**~})*({ The Next Morning})*({~**  
"Kariiiiiiin..."  
I felt something soft – like a flower petal – brush against my cheek.

"_Mm_..." I turned on my side and snuggled closer to the source of the warmth engulfing me, burying my face into whatever could shield me from the light of the morning sun.

"Wake up..."  
The flower petal circled around my cheek again.

I opened my eyes, surprised, and sat up to stare down at what was next to me.

Apollo's eyes were brighter than usual, his skin was a healthier shade, and he was wearing a black chambray shirt with jeans and sneakers, ready to go out.

"Y-you're okay now, aren't you?" I asked, blinking.

Apollo smiled softly, "Of course I am. And I'm ready to go on another date with you, actually."  
I pushed my cheering aside for later, "Hey. Do you want to get sick again?"

Apollo held up the purple flower petal in between his fore finger and middle finger. "This helped me."  
I frowned, "The geranium?"

Apollo sat up, "Yes. The flower was apparently blessed by the goddess of flowers, which is Chloris. She gave it to you, didn't she? Inhaling the scent of this flower helps me to get used to breathing in pollen. I'll be able to go out a lot more now."  
"Ah. That woman called that little girl Chloris!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. We'll talk about it later. Let's go tell everyone you're okay!"

**~})*({~**

"So you're both about to go back out, right?" Chisame asked, looking me up and down.

I had changed into a frilly tank top and a pair of shorts so Apollo and I could leave for our date quickly.

Ares and Hera nodded in approval.

"Considering the fact that the flower blessed by the young goddess Chloris was given to Apollo, he is able to breathe normal human air. It would actually be good for him to go back out again."  
I smiled, ecstatic.

Ares suddenly stepped forward to whisper in my ear.

"Congratulations. You have passed the first test to nurse Prince Apollo back to health."  
My eyes widened as he pulled away. Apollo slid his hand into mine and pulled me out of the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, now let us go, please!"  
"Uh, um, bye you guys!" I waved as Apollo pulled me down to the city, where we spent most of our morning together.


	16. Haircut

_**This would probably be like one of those short half chapters in a manga.**_

"Ahh! Oh my god! Karin, how could I have let you get like this?!"

"Huh?" I frowned as I walked by Chisame in the living room, the laundry basket in my arms.

Chisame reached over and grabbed the end of my knee length braid. "When's the last time you had a _haircut_?!"

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard.

"Nnn...uh... we went to get pampered on my _5__th_ birthday, right?"

Chisame let out a loud sigh, "Seriously. How could you have let your hair get so long?"

"You always told me not to cut it because you wanted a professional to do it, but you always forgot about scheduling an appo-"

"Yeah, yeah. Give me some scissors."  
~})*({~

I watched the almost 3 feet long strands of dirty blond hair fall to the ground.

"Aunt Chisame, how short are you cutting it?"

"Doesn't matter how short it is. As long as it's cute and manageable."  
_Snip, snip..._

I took a deep breath.

Being most of a tomboy, I didn't really care about my hair, I'd actually liked how long it was before, but not enough to sob when it got cut...

"Alrighty, I'm finished."

I reached up to feel the length of my hair now.

Just barely shoulder length, cut in the middle of the curls so the edges were a bit spiky. I ran my fingers through my short hair, letting out my breath in a long sigh.

"I guess this is short enough..."

"Aw, it really suits you..!"

Hera walked into the room with Ares, then.

Their golden eyes got wide.

"Y...your hair."

"Oh, boy."  
I blushed, frowning, "What? Is something wrong?"

"Apollo's definitely going to be angry with you..." Hera sighed, "And Ms. Chisame, he'll hate you for sure, since you're obviously the one that did it."  
Ares nodded in agreement, taking his seat on the couch. Hera threw her arms around his neck, hugging him from the behind with the couch separating them.

I rolled my eyes and crawled stood up from the floor to sit on the couch next to Chisame.

"Why would he be mad at me for cutting my _hair_?"

"Mmm," Hera glanced up at the ceiling, "On Olympus, most of a woman's power comes from her hair, you see. It's also a very beautiful part of her and we like to wear our hair long."

Ares gestured to Hera's waist length, turquoise tresses, admiring a lock of her beautiful hair.

"So... men treasure every part of their women. When they alter it, however, in a way, you could think of it as something precious to them they'd lost. Like... on Earth, if a man looses his wedding ring, that would lead into an argument, right? Think of how the man from Olympus would feel if the woman cut the hair he'd seen her wearing for as long as he'd known her."

Although most of this sounded really obnoxious, I felt my heart pounding with anticipation to hide somewhere before Apollo would see me.

I jumped to my feet, "Where is Apollo, anyway?" I turned to gather my hair off of the floor and hurry to throw it away.

"Outside becoming familiar again with some of the weapons he'd left behind in our planet."  
I stiffened, tossing the hair in the trash.

_Which means he's already got weapons in his hands...!_

I could hear Ares and Hera laughing behind me as I ran to my room to throw a blanket over my head and hide in my closet.

_Seriously. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing. Why should I be worried about him finding out I cut my hair? I'm human, after all. It's his problem if he wants to be mad!_

I heard the front door open and close, and then the deep, muffled sound of Apollo speaking to whoever was in the living room at the moment.

My eyes widened and I pulled the blanket further down my head.

"Where's Karin?" Apollo asked.

There was a soft murmur before I heard footsteps.

_Damn, those jerks betrayed me!_

"Karin! Darling, where are you? Ares told me you were hiding from me."  
I closed my eyes and hid under a few of my old jackets when I heard my bedroom door open. My cheeks were burning red as I heard the closet open, too.

Apollo sighed, "Seriously, you're pretty bad at hiding, Karin."  
The moment Apollo dug me out of the piles of jackets and gently pulled the blanket off, my heart stopped as I took in his shocked expression.

"Y-your..." Apollo ripped the rest of the blanket covering my head off and grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me out of the closet.

"Ow! Apollo...!"

Once I was out of the closet and standing in front of him, he turned his heated glare on me and I bit back a gasp.

Apollo grabbed my shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"Ahhh, Apollo, that hurts, let go..."  
Apollo looked away from me to stare solemnly at my shoulder length strands.

"What... why did you cut your hair?" he released his grip on one of my shoulders to slide his fingers through.

"It was getting too long, geez, I don't know why it's such a big deal."

Apollo blinked, returning his gaze on me. His amethyst eyes darkened as he stared deeply into mine.

He brought his hands up to cup my cheeks.

"It's a _big deal _because whatever is on your body is considered _mine_."

I glared at him and attempted to get away, but he suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

"Will you just stop! Quit acting like you own me!"

That might have been the wrong thing to say just then, because as soon as the words were out of my mouth, Apollo snatched me up and pinned me to the futon.

He narrowed his eyes at me and caught both of my wrists to easily pin them over my head.

"I don't care that you're human and have been living on Earth all of your life. Forgive me for being so possessive over you, but you better get it through your head that you belong to me."

"Let go of me! I don't belong to you, what the hell do you think you're saying?!"  
"Would you like me to prove it to you, then?"

I finally gave up being so resistant and he let me up. Apollo took a deep breath, as if to calm himself.

"Please... ask for my permission from now on?"

I turned to glare at him again, "Why should I? My body is _mine _Apollo, and I can do whatever I want with it! Why don't you get it through your head that you're on earth and I'm not one of those girls from your home planet!"

"You don't understand. Your hair was so beautiful. I'm sorry I got so angry." He reached out toward me and pulled me onto his lap so I was sitting on him sideways.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, "I'm sorry... I'll get used to it, I promise. I'll let you do whatever you want from now on, just, tell me ahead of time, will you?"  
"Okay, I guess." I rolled my eyes.

Apollo hugged me and I quickly slid out of his arms, blushing.

I stared at him for awhile, trying to think of a way to make us even. I really didn't know cutting my hair would upset him, so I guess I was feeling a little guilty.

I noticed his hair was getting a little bit long, too, so I would cut a little bit off of his edges.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asked as I turned to grab a pair of scissors out of my bedroom drawer.

I held them up, smiling, "I'll make us even so you'll feel better, okay?"  
**~})*({~**

When I was finished cutting Apollo's hair, I stood up on my knees, leaning over him to grab the hand held mirror to show him.

He smiled softly.

"Are we even, now?" I asked.

"Yes."

Earlier, his hair had grown all the way passed his shoulders, but now that I'd cut it, it was cut neatly below his ears.

"Alright!" I smiled, giggling as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him from behind.

"By the way," Apollo began, "I can do just about anything with my powers."  
I blinked, "What do you –-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Apollo had turned around, sitting cross legged in front of me, and reached up to touch the tips of my hair.

He smiled, moments later, as if satisfied, and he sat back to watch my reaction. I looked down at my shoulders to see he'd managed to quicken the growth of my hair so it was resting all the way down to my shoulders.

I looked up to glare at him.

"What was the whole point of that argument just then?!" I shouted.

Apollo pouted and crossed his arms, "To help you understand, of course.."  
"Geez! You are _really_ unbelievable!"  
We probably argued over who owned my body for the rest of the day, but, hey, at least it took my attention away from the rest of our laundry.

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Unfortunately, I may not be able to update as quickly as I did this chapter for the rest of them, but stay tuned, cause I've managed to plan out literally this whole story! I'm so excited!**_

_**By the way, some of you may be wondering when the lemon will be. Stay tuned, it doesn't happen how you guys will think it does, I guess, but there WILL be one.**_

_**In the future.**_


	17. Questions

Exactly 2 weeks after the whole haircut argument, Apollo and I were getting ready for school when Ares and Hera suddenly walked into the room. I finished securing the tie around Apollo's neck and he stopped buttoning his jacket to glance at them.

They stared at us for a while before I frowned and broke the silence.

"What?" I asked, turning to look in the mirror so I could slide a bobby pin in to clip my shoulder length hair out of my face. I slid another in on top of that one, creating an "X."

I glanced back at Ares when they didn't answer, since I'd learned he spoke for the both of them, usually.

Ares looked thoughtful, "You're both returning to this building for young adult education, correct?"

I nodded, adding a thin braid on each side of my cheeks to hang off my shoulder and leaving the rest of my hair flipped back and normal.

"Yes. We've been going for 14 days since you guys have arrived, remember?"

Hera sighed, "Of course, we are aware of that, Karin."

These two have started calling me by name since I'd passed the first test, which was unexpected.

"But... we've been thinking a bit more on the subject.. since we are Prince Apollo's guardians, we think it would be a great idea to assist him."

I'd been pulling my knee socks up my legs while they were speaking, "Uh... you don't mean... enrolling, do you?"

Ares glanced at Hera, then back at me, "Yes, in fact, that is exactly what we mean."

Apollo let out a sigh, "I honestly don't know why I'd need body guards at a high school. It's not like the _humans_ are the dangerous ones."  
Ares crossed his arms, "Maybe not, but Earth is still a dangerous place. And Hera and I are very curious as to what you'll be learning in a place like that."

I sighed, "But _I'm_ supposed to be Apollo's guide. We both made that deal already. I'm his teacher. He wouldn't need extra protection, then."

Hera looked a little pissed, "You may have made a deal with Prince Apollo over such a thing, but we haven't. Our specific orders from King Zeus is to watch over Apollo at all times. That means enrolling in his school if necessary."

I sighed, "Fine! I get it! Protecting Apollo is your thing, so being his teacher will be mine." I threw my hands in the air and headed out the door. I heard Apollo arguing with Hera and Ares for a few minutes before they all joined me in the living room. I grabbed my scarf and threw it around my neck. It was getting really cold outside, even though it was the end of January. I made sure my jacket was secured, then pulled on my gloves.

"Alright, Apollo, come on, we're gonna be late." I stood up , grabbed his hand, and turned to wave goodbye to Ares and Hera, who looked like they wanted to come along. "When we get back, I'll talk to Aunt Chisame about it and she'll work everything out for you both."

Hera sighed, "Understood. Please return safely."

I pulled Apollo out of the door and we walked down the hill toward the city.

The skies weren't cloudy, but white. The cold air stung my cheeks as it blew by, making me want to move closer to Apollo. I could feel my cheeks burning from the cold and my nose was probably red, too.

Our walk to school was quiet for a moment.

"Hey, Apollo? How old are Ares and Hera, anyway? They look younger than us."

Apollo took a deep breath and let it out, "They both stopped aging when they were around 15."

"Stopped aging?" I frowned, "So, are you guys immortal, or something?"

Apollo kept staring straight ahead, "That's correct."

I bit back a gasp. I knew that the gods in Greek Mythology were immortal, of course, but the fact that they were real, and living in my house, made it all seem more than surreal. It's like everyday I'd learn something new about them that was unbelievable.

"Shocked?"

"Maybe a little... but, it's not like it wasn't expected."  
"Why don't you just admit that we – or I, fascinate you frequently?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. Apollo stepped in front of me and put his arms around me as we stopped walking on the sidewalk. I almost fell, putting both hands out to steady me on his chest. A gasp slipped out, my cheeks turning red as I tried not to look into his eyes. I was forgetting to breathe already.

_Why is it so damn hard to look him in the face when we're this close..?!_

"I've been meaning to ask.." he pulled me into his chest, tilting my chin upward so I had no choice but to look at him. I stared up into his burning violet eyes and watched them flash with mischief. They darkened with something familiar as my heart thumped against my chest.

"What are you.." I finally found my voice, putting a hand on his chest and trying to push him away, "C-can't you just ask me later?"

Apollo's eyes bore into mine and my body suddenly felt warmer. My cheeks were burning now and I knew it was showing because Apollo caressed them thoughtfully.

"Karin Hanazono."

Where had he heard my full name? Had I told him my full name? Maybe Chisame had, she'd do something like that just to tease me.

Anyway, what in the world?! I inhaled sharply, my heart skipping a beat. My name sounded strange coming from him. A _good _kind of strange.

"W-what?"

Apollo stared at me seriously. He stopped smiling, but he held me closer and held my gaze, "Have you... fallen in love with me yet?"

My heart fluttered in my chest. It was like the whole world didn't exist at the moment and it was just me and Apollo.

I shook my head, snapping myself back to reality, "What are you saying? Are you getting sick again?" I reached up to feel his forehead, pushing his bangs out of his face. "Your emotions must be running wild."

Apollo caught my wrist and kissed my palm.

_Ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thump..._

"Hey..."

"I'm not sick. And I'm not patient, either. I will wait for as long as it takes, darling, but I'm very eager. How do you feel about me? Tell me."

Apollo leaned forward to kiss me, and I held still in his arms.

_Brrrriiiinig...brrriiiiinggg._

I stiffened, pushing away from Apollo to grab my phone from my pocket. It was Himeka.

"Karin-chan! Where are you and Kazune-kun?! Do you know what time it is?!"

**~}):({ Later that day}):({~**  
"Alright! I successfully enrolled Ares and Hera in the school, and starting next week, you'll all be going together! Or should I say Miyon and Yuki?" Chisame handed "Miyon" and "Yuki" their school uniforms. I covered my face up with my hands, sighing. Now I had 2 more people to watch over at school. The days would just keep getting longer, and longer, and longer...

So you better deal with each other now if you need to work anything out because you'll be seeing a each other a lot more."  
I glanced at Miyon and Yuki, who were both staring at me.

Maybe we should make an effort to create better relationships between each other... Then we could all _act _like a family..

Yuki stood abruptly, "Thank you for your help, , but creating relationships is not necessary."

Right. It's just business. Miyon stood up and followed him to their room.

"Aunt Chisame, have you seen Apollo?"

"Yep." Chisame sipped her tea, "He's been outside with those weapons since you guys got home. He seems a little upset."  
I got on my knees on the couch, pushing the curtains out of the way to look out the window.

There was Apollo, a sword in his hand, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

I bit my lip as I watched him go through sword drills, watching his beautiful, chiseled features scrunch up in determination. I glanced at his beautiful chest and those huge muscles in his arms flexed... the sweat dripped down his glorious, half naked body.

Had he gotten taller? He seemed a lot bigger... maybe he'd grown..

**~})"({~ The next week})"({~**

"Alright, you guys, smile!" Chisame held up a camera.

Miyon and Yuki frowned as I sighed and slid my arms into theirs, pulling them next to me. Chisame took our picture, but she forgot to turn the flash off.

I laughed when Miyon and Yuki groaned, rubbing their eyes. The two of them grabbed their bags and headed out of the door.

"Apollo! Come on, we're going to be late aga-"  
Before I'd even finished speaking, Apollo turned the corner out of the hallway and walked out of the door without even looking at me. I buttoned my coat, frowning and feeling a little guilty.

"What's up with him?" Chisame handed me my bag and lunch.

"I'm not sure.." I half lied.

"Hopefully, it'll blow over. Okay, see you guys later. Have a great day! Now get outta here!"

As Chisame shoved me out of the door, I began to question my feelings for Apollo. I'm not used to this sort of thing, so what was I going to do? Obviously, he was upset I hadn't told him how I felt about him, but what was I going to do to hurry up and find it out?

And what was _he _going to do to help?

I gulped.


End file.
